Carta de un asesino
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: Lucy cargaba un terrible pasado, su padre era el jefe del FBI, había decidido escaparse de casa, convirtiéndose en una muy buscada asesina, decidió refugiarse en los barrios más bajos, pero, nunca pensó llegarse a encontrar a aquel peli rosado que cambiaría su destino para siempre. al encontrarlo, la pura y cruel verdad saldría a la luz. Porfavor denlen una oportunidad Nalu/Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**Bien este es mi sexto fanfic, creo, va no se xD se me ocurrió junto con una amiga, la mitad son mis ideas y las otra mitad es de mi amiga –cosa que las dos compartimos el mismo cerebro (?- este fic esta echo en un mundo alterno, en el cual no abra magia. Pero si romance y acción y muchooo drama!. Ok, me paso. Creo que Anto' Fudou –mi amiga que también escribe fanfics- me contagio de su locura.**

* * *

Carta de un asesino:

Capítulo 1:

~A punto de comenzar~

_Jude Heartfilia caminaba por las calles oscuras del barrio bajo. A sus espaldas apareció un pelirrojo, mirándolo desafiante, ambos lucían trajes, se volteo y lo miro a los ojos, fríos, sin sentimientos, sabía lo que él quería. El aire del ambiente era tenso. Ambos se odiaban a muerte._

_-Igneel- escupió su nombre como si fuese un insulto pronunciarlo._

_-Jude- susurro este, sin apartar su mirada._

_-¿Qué quieres, maldito?- le dijo enojado, Igneel rio, una risa fría y malvada._

_-lo sabes perfectamente, no lo puedes ocultar por más tiempo, ella lo encontrara- Jude lo miro desafiante, no toleraba que le hablasen de ella._

_-nunca lo encontrara, no sabe quién es- le contesto, el pelirrojo se le acercó desafiante y con una gran sonrisa, Jude se estaba cabreando, de tan solo escuchar hablar de ella le daban ganas de vomitar._

_-el destino los unirá, y el tiempo, sanara aquellas heridas dejadas por ti y lo recordara- Jude apretó sus manos en forma de puños, se contuvo, no le importaba la vida de ella, ella no era nada suyo, pero nunca permitiría que se encontrasen._

_-eres un idiota, nunca permitiré que eso pase- le dijo volteándose, camino despacio, quería alejarse de allí, no volverlo a ver._

_-vez, te importa, demasiado, aunque lo niegues- se escuchó su fría voz retumbar en aquel barrio, vacío, sin vida._


	2. Capitulo 2: Dejando el pasado atrás

Capítulo 2:

~Dejando el pasado atrás~

Aquella rubia corría por las calles de la ciudad, escapando de aquel incendio que había provocado, nunca creyó que podía convertirse en una persona buscada por la ley, su padre, quien se creía la justica. Corría dejando a su antiguo yo atrás, mientras que otro surgía dentro de ella. Estaba cansada, se había alejado ya bastante de la ciudad. Exhausta, había dejado todo, su padre, su casa, sus amigos, todo. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, con tal de no estar más allí. Era de noche, hacia frio, solo llevaba puesto su camisón de seda y sus preciadas llaves decoradas que su madre le había dejado. Respiraba con dificultad. Estaba herida, corría con dificultad, su padre le había disparado en el pie, no lo entendía, si tanto la odiaba por que no la mataba, o ¿le importaba?, no es sería imposible, ella siempre había sido basura para él. Ya no podía más, disminuyo la velocidad hasta caer desvanecida en el duro y frio suelo. Eso era todo, moriría allí. O eso pensaba ella.

-¡oye!- grito una voz masculina, desesperada, pero agradable, sintió que corrió hacia ella- oye resiste, por favor, resiste, aun tienes que vivir- mentira, su vida ya no valía nada.

Aquella rubia abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba desorientada, sus recuerdos eran borrosos, se encontraba en una cama, recostada, llevaba puesta una remera roja de hombre, sus cabellos despeinados y su herida del pie estaba vendado. Aquella habitación era pequeña y acogedora, parecía pertenecerle a alguien, estaba llena de posters de bandas de rock y había instrumentos tirados, una batería, una guitarra y una eléctrica. Un pequeño escritorio con una notebook y una silla. A su lado había una mesita de noche, enzima había un vaso de agua vacío, en algún momento se había levantado y lo había tomado. Decidió levantarse, se agarró contra la mesita. Comenzó a caminar conteniendo el dolor de la herida, arrastraba su pie izquierdo. Abrió lentamente la puerta, al frente suyo se abría un pequeño pasillo que la guiaba a un pequeño comedor. Comenzó a caminar apoyándose contra la pared, no podía más del dolor, pero quería hacerlo, quería saber dónde se encontraba, de sus ojos salían lágrimas causadas por el dolor. Por suerte estaba llegando hacia la sala de estar. Al llegar se apoyó contra la pared jadeante, sus lágrimas caían sin piedad. Sus pies temblaron y le fallaron, cayó al suelo bruscamente. Pero se incorporó enseguida, se sentó mirándose decepcionada, estaba débil.

-¿Qué haces levantada? Tendrías que estar acostada- un niño de apenas doce años de edad se le acerco, sus cabellos eran azules, sus ojos celestes, flaco y alto, lucía una remera marinera con un moño verde, unos shorts azules y unas botas altas blancas, se agacho a su lado y le toco su hombro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto con voz temblorosa y asustada, aquel niño le dedico una gran y cálida sonrisa.

-mi nombre es Happy- le contesto, ella lo miro con curiosidad y asintió lentamente- oye, Salamander, ayúdame- le exigió el pequeño dirigiéndose al gran sillón de cuero. Escucho un suspiro, un duro suspiro. De allí un muchacho de cabellos rosados se levantó. Al verlo su respiración se cortó, su rostro era perfecto, cabellos rosados despeinados, su labios finos y carnosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos verdes, parecidos a los de un dragón, una hermosa sensación, lucía una remera negra, unos pantalones blancos y zapatillas deportivas.

-que molesta eres- se quejó inflando sus mejillas, ella se sonrojo, él era perfecto.

-l-lo siento- tartamudeo la rubia avergonzada, él se agacho a su lado y le pego suavemente en la frente con sus dedos.

-no tienes que disculparte, idiota- se quejó el levantándola, ella asintió avergonzada mientras ella llevaba al sillón.

-dime… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- el pequeño Happy se sentó en el sillón, Natsu la deposito bruscamente provocándole un gran dolor en su pierna, el cual se quejó- ten más cuidado- le dijo el pequeño niño, pero solo consiguió un "Tsk" del peli rosado.

-Lucy- le respondió la rubia bajando su mirada. El pequeño niño miro al peli rosado, el asintió lentamente, no había duda alguna, era ella- ¿Cómo te llamas?- se dirigía hacia él.

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- le contesto el, ella lo miro pensativa, de algún lado le sonaba.

-Natsu… me parece haberlo oído antes…- dudo ella, el trago saliva, Happy se tensó de pies a cabeza, ella lo sabía, sabía que lo de ellos dos- acaso tu eres…- murmuro ella.

~lo sabe, sabe que somos…~ pensó el, trago saliva y miro al pequeño niño, el asintió conteniendo el aire- Lucy, yo soy tu…- no pudo terminar la oración que la rubia lo señalo con el dedo.

-¡NATSU DRAGNEEL, EL CRIMINARL MAS BUSCADO POR EL FBI!- grito ella, estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado, pero a la vez, tenía miedo, miro al pequeño niño, el cual suspiro aliviado, lo señalo con su mano-¡Y TU ERES EL PEQUEÑO Y SEXY HAPPY!- grito de la emocionada-¡no sabes cuánto te admiro!- le dijo con ojos brillosos, Natsu la observo incrédulo. No lo entendía, el creía que ella lo sabía, pero, en realidad no era así.

-oye, ¿Cómo que sexy Happy?- se quejó reaccionando en aquel instante- yo soy mucho más atractivo que el- Lucy lo miro con odio y negó con la cabeza.

-eres feo- las palabras de la rubia le llegaron al corazón, tan fuerte fue que camino hacia un rincón y se agacho, tenía un aura deprimente a su alrededor, Happy rio, nunca antes nadie le había dicho aquello.

-¿Lucy que te ha pasado?- le pregunto el niño sacándola de sus pensamientos- anoche… estabas malherida- ella negó con la cabeza, su mirada sin vida volvía a sus ojos chocolates, su expresión cambio a una más seria, miro el suelo de madera fijamente.

-eso ha quedado atrás, junto con mi vieja yo, nunca más volveré a ser la de antes, comenzare de cero, aquellos recuerdos los deje con el incendio- le dijo ella, Natsu se levantó de golpe y camino hacia ella decidido, la uniría a su grupo, si quería comenzar de cero, que mejor manera de hacerlo junto con él. Se paró enfrente de ella y le extendió su mano.

-entonces únete a nosotros- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella se ruborizo y asintió lentamente- de ahora en más eres una asesina, buscada por la justicia- ella lo miro con ojos llorosos, la mirada pura y sincera de Natsu, su sonrisa encantadora la habían hecho sacar todo el dolor que tenía, se levantó de golpe y lo abraso sorprendiéndolo, Happy los miro incrédulo, Lucy se acurruco en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar. Ella necesitaba la mano cálida de alguien, necesitaba sentir el cariño de alguien, y por eso, Natsu había decidido cuidarla desde aquel momento.

-gracias…- susurro ella entre sollozos, Natsu la abraso con fuerza.

-no tienes por qué agradecer, Lucy- le susurro el, Happy solo los contemplaba con una gran sonrisa picarona, ya tenía algo nuevo con lo cual molestar a Natsu.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este cap., como recién empieza no quise adelantar micho las cosas, ya verán lo que explicare en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer xD**


	3. Capitulo 3: Insendio y Pecado

Capítulo 3: ~Incendio y pecado~

Aquella rubia se había vuelto a dormir. Estaba cansada. Había pasado ya por mucho. Las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior se aclaraban en su mente poco a poco, haciendo que tuviese una pesadilla.

_~La noche anterior~_

_La rubia había decidido ir a saludar a su padre antes de dormir, todo parecía ir bien, otra noche típica en la mansión Heartfilia, las empleadas alagaban a Lucy, como siempre. Caminaba decepcionada por los pasillos fríos de la mansión. Llego a la gran oficina de su padre. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho que conversaba con alguno de sus amigos del FBI. Si su padre era el jefe del FBI. Se creía la justicia misma. Se apoyó en la puerta para escuchar la conversación por curiosidad.  
_

_-Jude, lo sé todo, Lucy no es tu hija, es hija del amante de Layla, y tú, has matado a tu propia esposa- al escuchar aquello la rubia se quedó quieta, sorprendida, temblando, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿acaso estaba loca y se había imaginado todo? ¿O era verdad?_

_-lo he hecho por su bien- le susurro Jude a aquel hombre, Lucy comenzó a llorar en silencio, sin dejar de escuchar en ningún minuto._

_-no, lo has hecho por capricho propio- fueron las últimas palabras de él, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero Lucy fue rápida y entro de golpe, mirando incrédula a Jude, a su lado paso aquel señor con una gran sonrisa. Jude la miro sorprendido, no se había percatado de ella._

_-me mentiste…- susurro la rubia, su padre cambio su expresión a una más seria, ella negó con la cabeza, seguía llorando._

_-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- le pregunto con odio, ella sacudió la cabeza, el intentaba cambiar el tema, siempre hacia eso cuando algo grave pasaba, pero, esta vez ella no sedería, le insistiría en saber la verdad, sobre todo._

_-no me cambies el tema, tu… has matado a mi madre… a tu propia esposa- le grito acercándosele con odio, apretó ambas manos conteniéndose, sus uñas se clavaban en la carne y la lastimaba, pero ignoraba aquello._

_-era necesario, Lucy- la rubia se paró enfrente de él y le pego una bofetada, estaba más que enojada._

_-mientes, tú no eres mi padre, eres un completo extraño para mí- le grito, Jude la miro con odio antes de sacar su arma, ella se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar._

_-me dices eso a mí, quien te crio y te dio todo lo que quisiste- le apunto con el arma, ella se dio vuelta y lo miro con repulsión y odio, un extraño, eso era el, alguien quien no la supo apreciar como una verdadera hija._

_-me diste todo menos el cariño que tanto necesitaba- le dijo enfrentándosele, Jude apretó el gatillo y le disparo en su pierna izquierda, ella se quejó, lo miro con odio, ya muchas otras veces le había hecho lo mismo, haci que era algo común para ella recibir disparos y golpes de su parte, había superado en cierto sentido el dolor._

_-cállate y vete- le ordeno, le dedico una última mirada antes de salir caminando dificultosamente, serró con fuerza la puerta, eso era todo, estaba harta de sufrir de aquella manera._

_Camino hacia su habitación, las sirvientas al verla se ofrecieron curarla, pero se negó, aun así no dejaban de molestarla, rebusco en su armario una caja, la encontró, camino arrastrando su pierna hacia su cama, se sentó y la abrió, allí dentro había un arma cargada, a su lado fósforos y querosén, las empleadas le hablaban y le supliciaban que no lo asiese, que sabían ellas, si apenas trabajaban en esa casa. Su mirada sin vida y llena de rencor la domino, alzo el arma y les disparo más de tres veces, como siempre daba en el blanco, no lo soportaba de ahora en más se convertiría en una asesina. Agarro la caja y sus llaves doradas decoradas, eran tan preciadas para ella, fueron de su madre, quien se las había regalado al cumplir cinco años de edad. Camino fuera de su habitación, la herida de su pierna había dejado de dolerle, pero, aun así, podía sentir su fría sangre resbalarse por su pierna y dejar un rastro. Destapo el querosén, lo fue echando por donde caminaba, camino por todos los pasillos de la mansión, por todas las habitaciones, hasta terminarlo justo en las escaleras, lo tiro, prendió un fosforo y al instante, se prendió fuego, bajo las escaleras riendo, había enloquecido, aquella noticia la había dejado en shock hasta el punto de volverse loca. Lloraba y reía, había perdido la cordura. Las empleadas al verla corrieron hacia ella, pero, al instante les disparo, a cada persona que veía le disparaba, mataba a personas inocentes. Tiro el arma al quedarse sin balas, el incendio se propago por toda la casa, salió caminando incrédula de allí, solo con su camisón de seda rosada y sus llaves. En ese instante reacciono ante lo que hiso, sus manos, sus manos puras y limpias ahora estaban bañadas de sangre. No podía creerlo, pego un grito ahogado antes de comenzar a correr, mirando por última vez el cómo su casa se incendiaba, poco a poco. En su cabeza sucedían muchas cosas, todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento era una mentira, una gran mentira, la muerte de su madre, su supuesto padre, no sabía quién era ella, ya no tenía motivo por el cual vivir, desde ahora ella era una asesina en serie._

_ahora~_

Natsu la contemplaba dormir, tan tranquila y hermosa, lloraba en sueños, Lucy había sufrido bastante, Erza les había contado lo que ella había echo la noche anterior. Comprendía el motivo por el cual lo había echo, su mente no soportaba más y se había quebrado en dos. Susurraba cosas inentendibles, el la miro con lastima, aquella muchacha tan hermosa no podía ser una asesina, no lucia como tal, no lucia como… el. Él se había convertido en un asesino porque quería, despiadado y sin corazón, sus manos ya estaban manchadas. Le daba miedo tocarla, creía que si lo hacia ella, tan inocente y tierna, seria alguien como él, alguien sin un corazón. Ella temblaba, hacia frio, a su lado, Happy había dejado una manta, la agarro y la tapo con delicadeza, así debía tratarla de ahora en más, ella había sufrido mucho, si decía algo malo, la heriría aún más. Ella se acurruco aún más. Natsu toco su mano, fría, parecía no tener vida alguna. Su piel era blanca, como la nieve, parecía nunca haber salido, y era verdad, Lucy no conocía la ciudad, había vivido encerrada en su mansión. Sus hebras doradas caían con elegancia por su rostro infantil, sus labios carnosos y rojos temblaban, sus mejillas con un leve rubor, sus pestañas largas, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no la veía. Había crecido. Se había convertido en una mujer, una muy hermosa mujer. Aquellos sentimientos que tenia de niño hacia ella volvían, con más intensidad. Seco sus mejillas con su dedo.

-Natsu…- murmuro ella, él se sobresaltó, pero, se dio cuenta que ella seguía dormida, había susurrado su nombre en sueños.

Natsu la contemplo con cariño mientras le acariciaba su suave mejilla. Acerco su rostro al e ella, no le importaba nada, solo quería sentirla cerca suyo, saber cómo sabían sus labios, ella no se enteraría de nada. Roso sus suaves labios con los de ella, una sensación hermosa, ella era la única que podía hacerlo sentir aquello. Gimió en sueños y sonrió, pero aun así, él no se separó, apoyo sus labios en los de ella dándole un tierno beso antes de separarse sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

-te grussta- Happy lo miraba picaronamente, había entrado a la sala de estar junto con su hermano, Gray, a pesar de ser hermanos ambos eran distintos, solo compartían la sangre de su madre, Gray era más bien su hermanastro, de su lado tenía dos hermanos más y una sobrina, Meredy, la cual siempre estaba con Juvia, la novia de Gray.

-Natsu, esta noche tendremos trabajo- le dijo serio, el asintió lentamente, miro con odio a Happy el cual le sonreía feliz.

-está bien, pero… ¿tendremos que dejarla sola en casa o vendrá con nosotros?- volvió a mirar a la rubia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, Gray suspiro pesadamente, siempre se preocupaba por Lucy.

-vendrá con nosotros, ella y Juvia vigilaran que nadie se acerque a donde nosotros estaremos robando- Natsu asintió lentamente contemplándola como a una muñeca.

-bueno…- dudo el, iba a decirle algo más, pero en ese instante la rubia se movió y abrió lentamente sus ojos chocolates, Natsu se sonrojo y aparto su mano de su mejilla, ella parpadeo varias veces, se incorporó en el sillón con pesadez, la remera roja que llevaba puesta tenía un gran cuello y se le resbalaba por sus sedosos hombros, se froto los ojos y se estiro, su perfecta figura sobresalía. Natsu se sonrojo aún más, Lucy lo miro y suspiro.

-Tsk, pervertido- le dijo cubriéndose con la manta, el negó con la cabeza, ella lo miro de mala manera, Gray se le acerco, la contemplo con una gran sonrisa.

-conque, ella es tu her…- Happy se abalanzó contra él y le tapó la boca bruscamente, Natsu se tensó de pies a cabeza, Gray era un inútil.

-Gray- se quejó el peli rosado levantándose de golpe, agarro una mano de Lucy y el obligo a pararse, la comenzó a arrastrar hacia su habitación.

-Natsu detente, mi pie, me duele- se quejó ella, él se acordó en aquel preciso instante de la herida de la rubia, la miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos demostraban el dolor que tenía, no dudo ni un segundo, le soltó la mano y la cargo entre sus brazos, con tal de que estuviese lejos del chusma de Gray aria todo.

Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta por detrás, dejo a Lucy en la cama y se sentó a su lado. La contemplo de pies a cabeza. Ella era perfecta. Vio su pierna, las vendas tenían una gran mancha de sangre, en la mesa de noche había mas, agarro el pie de Lucy, esta se sonrojo, comenzó a deshacer aquellas vendas, la rubia aparto la vista, no quería ver aquella herida. Natsu dejo a un lado las vendas sucias y enseguida comenzó a vendarla con otras limpias, apretó la herida muy fuerte, lo que iso gemir del dolor a la rubia. Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia su armario, saco algo de ropa y se la extendió. Ella frunció el ceño confundido.

-es tu ropa…- dijo, el asintió lentamente y suspiro.

-mira en esta casa no viven mujeres, así que esto es lo que hay, confórmate- asintió lentamente mientras aceptaba la ropa- luego le diré a Juvia que te traiga algo de ropa- suspiro pesadamente sentándose a su lado.

-¿podrías… irte?- le pregunto la rubia sonrojada y avergonzada, el la miro confundido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, ella suspiro y lo miro con cansancio.

-soy una chica, y me tengo que cambiar- le dijo, Natsu puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lucy, ¿sabes quién te ha puesto lo que llevas?- ella negó con la cabeza- yo, además, he visto cuerpos mucho más atractivos que el tuyo- ella le pego una bofetada, Natsu la miro con odio antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, asiéndola caer sobre el colchón, el sonrió y comenzó a quitarle lentamente la remera, ella se sonrojo.

-déjame…- susurro, el negó con la cabeza.

-si no te quieres cambiar entonces te cambiare yo, no confió en ti, te puedes escapar en cualquier momento y decirle a la policía nuestra ubicación- Lucy negó con la cabeza sonrojada, Natsu le quito la remera y la contemplo, había tenido ya varias experiencias con cuerpos de mujeres, pero, por alguna razón, el de ella lo hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, la inocencia y vergüenza con la que lo miraban era tan hermosa. Se sentó en la cama, ella siguió su ejemplo. El agarro aquella remera y se la coloco de golpe, se sonrojo y se volteo.-sigue cambiándote, te prometo que no te volveré a ver- murmuro, ella asintió desconfiada y con miedo.

-pervertido- murmuro mientras se colocaba el pantalón y la campera.

* * *

Gray estaba sentado junto a Happy, no entendía el por qué había reaccionado así el pequeño niño. Lo miro con desconfianza.

-Happy, ¿Por qué no has querido que le diga aquello?- pregunto, el pequeño niño suspiro pesadamente.

-ella no lo sabe- le dijo, el asintió, tendría que saberlo, si lo sabía podrían hacerse estudios de ADN, eso comprobaría todo.

-pero, Natsu tiene que decirle…- comenzó a hablar Gray casi gritando, Happy le hiso un gesto para que bajase el volumen, el asintió- tiene que saber que Natsu es su hermano- le dijo, el pequeño niño asintió decepcionado.

-lo sé, pero, parece que Natsu ha desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella, más bien ya los tenia de mucho antes, si se lo decimos, y si él le dice sus sentimientos, ambos la pagaran muy caro- Gray asintió, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, si ellos eran hermanos de sangre su relación seria rara, además, Igneel los mataría.

-pero, si hacen la prueba de ADN…- Happy negó con la cabeza.

-eso lo tendrá que decidir Igneel cuando llegue el momento- Gray asintió lentamente.

Se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, entro a la casa una pelirroja con una carta en un sobre, camino hacia Gray y se la extendió, el la agarro y comenzó a leer. Natsu salió cargando a Lucy en su espalda, ella reía animada junto con él. Al verla, la pelirroja casi suelta un grito, no podía creer que ella estuviese allí. Natsu la dejo en el sillón, Gray le extendió la carta, se sentó alado de la rubia y la comenzó a leer.

-Lucy…- susurro Erza, al instante todos la miraron- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza.

-no lo sé, Erza- le contesto, esas dos se conocían desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, ella trabajaba como sirvienta en su casa, por suerte había renunciado mucho antes de que todo aquello pasara.

-Lucy tonta, ¿Cómo pudiste incendiar tu casa?- Erza la abraso de golpe, ella le correspondió el abraso.

-Erza, esta carta es de Igneel, ¿sabes dónde está?- le pregunto Natsu al separarse de la rubia, negó con la cabeza.

-siempre es la misma respuesta, no.- le contesto, el asintió pensativo.

-esta noche, Jude estará en el casino, él es quien llevara el dinero, Igneel dice que lo robemos y que intentemos distraerá a la policía mientras que Lyon y Ul secuestran al contador que estará con ellos, Lucy estando con nosotros tendrás una gran posibilidad de vengarte de tu padre, te ayudare, tengo cuentas pendientes con el- la rubia se puso seria y asintió decidida.

-he escuchado a mi padre decir sobre un doble refuerzo en el casino al que ira, también el había hablado sobre un microchip, el cual tiene información valiosa, pero no sé de qué- Natsu cambio su expresión, se puso serio, corrían peligro, Jude era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con ese microchip.

-tendremos que quitárselo y entregárselo a Igneel- ella asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-no solo eso, últimamente ha estado haciendo contratos con mafiosos, Natsu, si intentas quitárselo toda la policía te perseguirá, incluyendo a los más grandes mafiosos, correrás peligro- él le dedico una gran sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Ella estaba preocupada.

-descuida todo estará bien, ya lo veras- le dijo, ella asintió lentamente.

* * *

-ya han empezado- susurro un pelirrojo mirando hacia el cielo azul por una ventana- ese microchip te ayudara a saber toda la verdad, Lucy- susurro.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :D en el próximo capítulo iré al punto, directo hacia la misión del casino. Y explicare unas cuantas cositas :D Gracias por leer :D**


	4. Capitulo 4: Salamander entra en acción

Capitulo 4:

~Salamander entra en acción~

Lucy miraba insegura un vestido que le había llevado Juvia, la novia de Gray. Ella reía a su lado, Lucy la miro con miedo, no se pondría algo así ni muerta, Natsu sonreía tontamente mientras se imaginaba como quedaría el vestido en ella, si era un pervertido despiadado, no le importaba si era o no su hermana, le daba todo igual. Lucy se cruzó de brazos, Juvia se estaba empezando a enfadar.

-¡ni loca me pondré esto!- le dijo con una mueca de desacuerdo, miro hacia Natsu y le dio una buena bofetada- ¡pervertido!- tan fuerte había sido la bofetada que su mano había quedado marcada en la mejilla del peli rosado.

-no hay caso contigo hermanito- suspiro Gray negando con la cabeza.

-como sea, no me pondré eso- Lucy inflo sus mejillas, Juvia la agarro de una pierna.

-ya verás que si- la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la habitación del peli rosado con aquel vestido, ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero le fue imposible.

-¡no! ¡Natsu, Happy, ayúdenme!- extendía sus manos asía ellos, pero nada, ambos solo la miraban con una gran sonrisa malvada.

-venganza- susurro el peli rosado frotándose la mejilla, ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡no!- grito antes de que Juvia le tapase la boca y cerrase la puerta.

_**~5 minutos después~**_

Juvia salía con una gran sonrisa victoriosa, lucia sus cabellos azules ondulados, un hermoso vestido azul largo que le dejaba una pierna al descubierto, tenía unas botas altas negras y un collar de oro, sus ojos pintados de azules y sus labios rosados, no había querido producirse mucho por los celos de Gray, así que iría lo más sencilla posible, pero, con Lucy se había excedido en lo absoluto.

-Lucy sal- le ordeno cazándose de brazos y mirando seria la puerta de la habitación de Natsu.

-¡ni muerta!- se quejó ella, Natsu suspiro, Juvia volvió a entrar a la habitación, se escucharon golpes y gritos de súplica, hasta que Lucy salió corriendo directo hacia Natsu, se escondió detrás de él, Juvia salió de la habitación y sonrió.

-solo espero que no me hayan destruido mi habitación- murmuro el peli rosado, intento darse vuelta, pero la rubia no lo dejo- Lucy, dejadme verte- le dijo, ella negó con la cabeza.

-no, es muy vergonzoso- el sonrió, ella apretaba su brazo con fuerza, el apoyo una mano sobre la de ella.

-no tienes por qué avergonzarte, vamos- asintió lentamente y camino hacia Juvia rendida, se dio vuelta sonrojada y más que avergonzada.

-ustedes ganan- murmuro la rubia.

Lucía un kimono tradicional japonés corto hasta sus muslos, tenía algo de escote, sus mangas largas y anchas, era negro con flores de cerezo estampadas, los bordes y el moño eran rosados, resaltaba sus atributos femeninos. Tenía botas altas negras Sus cabellos dorados estaban atados en un rodete dejando su flequillo y dos mechones que formaban perfectos rulos a ambos lados de su rostro sueltos. En su rodete tenía un palillo dorado japonés con un Kanzashi rosado, sus labios estaban perfectamente pintados de rosados, sus ojos delineados y sus pestañas largas negras resaltaban, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Lucy movía sus piernas inquieta, se había cruzado de brazos y apretaba sus senos avergonzada.

-mírenla, Juvia a echo un buen trabajo, están hermosa- Juvia observaba de todos los ángulos posibles- que tierna y linda- la algaba ella.

-has hecho un buen trabajo, Juvia- la felicito Gray, Juvia camino hacia él y le sonrió.

-Lucy no pareces tu- Happy la contemplaba con curiosidad.

-soy yo Happy- le dijo caminando hacia él, hasta ese entonces no había notado que Natsu y los demás se habían puesto trajes.

-te vez muy bien- le dijo el peli rosado asiéndola sonrojar.

-g-gracias- tartamudeo ella, el traje que el llevaba le quedaba a la perfección, solo que su corbata estaba mal atada- N-Natsu tienes la corbata…- no pudo terminar la frase, la tentación la contuvo, camino hacia él y la desato, con cuidado y mucha confianza le acomodo su corbata, el cuerpo de la rubia estaba tan cerca del de él, se sonrojo, podía oler el perfume que llevaba puesto, frutillas, le sentaba muy bien. Termino de atársela y lo miro con cariño mientras le limpiaba la chaqueta.

-Lu-Lucy…- susurro el, ella abrió los ojos de par en par avergonzada y se apartó de él.

-Lo-Lo siento, lo siento, me he acostumbrado a esto, perdóname- se sonrojo de tal manera que a Natsu le pareció encantadora, Gray miro Juvia y esta asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-no importa, Lucy… y… gracias- le sonrió de tal manera que sintió que su rostro entero estaba echo un tomate.

-te guustaa- Happy miro picaronamente a Lucy, la cual lo miro nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

-cállate- le dijo el minino sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lucy no sabía eso de ti, te enamoras fácilmente- la siguió molestando Happy, pero al instante recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de la rubia.

-cuando digo que te calles, te callas, ¿entendido?- se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Aye- respondió el niño.

-Lucy, ven, tenemos que explicarles cómo serán las cosas- Natsu le extendió su mano, ella la acepto mientras el la arrastraba hacia la mesa.

-bien, cambiamos de planes a último momento, Igneel nos ha enviado una carta diciendo lo que debemos hacer- le dijo Gray, Natsu obligo a Lucy a sentarse en una silla, se sentó a su lado y lo miro serio- como Juvia es buena abriendo cajas fuertes ira conmigo, no tardara más de cinco minutos en abrirla, ya sabemos qué modelo será, Natsu, tú y Lucy desactivaran las trampas y las cámaras, nos sirve de mucho tener a Lucy, con sus encantos podrá convencerá cualquiera que sospeche, además, he escuchado que eres muy buena disparando, Happy y Erza estarán vigilando en la entrada, entraremos por separado, a la hora de dar sus nombres inventen cualquier cosa, con este plan estoy seguro de que no fallaremos, pero, con el tema del microchip, podríamos distraer a Jude con ustedes, Natsu, Lucy, se lo quitaremos en ese momento- ellos asintieron. Gray le extendió un arma a la rubia, lo miro con dudas.

-no creo que la necesite…- Natsu la interrumpió con una carcajada.

-estando conmigo es impredecible lo que pasara- le dijo este con una gran sonrisa, Lucy miro el arma otra vez, trago saliva.

-dame esa cosa- le dijo a Gray quitándosela de las manos y aferrándose a ella, el rio junto con Natsu.

Natsu se levantó y agarro del brazo a Lucy obligándola a levantarse, camino sin soltarle la mano hacia la puerta, la abrió, por primera vez, en lo que había estado allí, vio como era afuera, estaban en las partes bajas de la ciudad, no le importaba, por alguna razón se sentía bien, Natsu la llevo hacia un auto negro, la obligo a subirse y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad. Cerro su puerta y rodeo el auto para subirse del otro lado. Natsu arranco el auto, un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos, Lucy lo miraba de reojo sonrojada, Natsu no tenía ganas de conducir así que había puesto el piloto automático, observaba a Lucy con ganas de decirle algo, pero, las palabras no le salían, ella tenía el arma entre las manos, el apoyo su mano sobre las de ella, se sonrojo y lo observo, agarro el arma, la oculto en el moño del kimono, se apartó de ella y la observo de arriba hacia abajo pensativo. Ella no se parecía en nada a él, ni siquiera su actitud, entonces ¿Cómo podría ser su hermana? Además, desde que la había visto en el bosque caer desmayada su corazón no paraba de latir, los sentimientos que había abandonado años atrás asía ella volvían, quería olvidarlos, aquello no era correcto, ella era su hermana, pero, algo en su interior lo negaba. Lucy lo miro, sentía que lo conocía desde hacía ya tiempo, pero, ¿desde cuándo?, él se sonrojo. Aquel sonrojos se veía hermoso en él, todo él era maravilloso para ella. Sus cabellos, sus ojos, apenas se conocían pero, ella había empezado a tener un gran afecto hacia él, tanto que le daban ganas de nunca irse de su lado. De estar allí con él, para siempre. Apoyo su cabeza contra la puerta y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. El viaje hacia los barrios más altos era largo, no entendía como había soportado correr tanto aquella noche.

* * *

_-eres fea- un peli rosado le sacaba la lengua a una rubia, la cual le había pegado una buena patada_

_-retira lo dicho, baboso- la pequeña rubia lo miraba con odio, el pequeño peli rosado le volvió a sacar la lengua._

_-aparte de fea mandona- enfureció mas a la rubí, agarro su libro y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo casi inconsciente._

_-idiota, no sabes cómo tratar a una dama- se quejó la rubia, su madre reía junto a un señor de cabellos rosados._

_-discúlpate con Lucy, vamos, ella es una mujer después de todo- aquel señor regaño al pequeño peli rosado._

_-ella una mujer- la señalo antes de reírse a carcajadas._

_-serás un…- la pequeña rubia estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero su madre la detuvo._

_-Lucy, querida, las mujeres no hacen eso- la regaño, inflo sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos._

* * *

-oye Lucy, despierta- la cálida voz de Natsu la obligo a abrir lentamente sus ojos, estaba mareada y confundida.- dormilona, ya hemos llegado- le dijo, ella se incorporó en el asiento, Natsu la miraba con cariño.

-¿ya?- pregunto adormilada, Natsu asintió. La puerta de la rubia se abrió Erza le sonrió, Lucy se quitó el cinturón y salto a ella para abrasarla con fuerza- Erza-nee- Natsu suspiro.

-Lucy, ¿estas segura?- pregunto, la rubia se separó de ella y asintió emocionada.

-tu sabes mi secreto, nada malo me pasara si las balas no son de oro fundido con plástico- le susurro, Erza asintió, aun así le preocupaba, Natsu salió del auto con una mochila, Lucy cerró la puerta.

-procura no destruir nada- le dijo la pelirroja, la rubia inflo sus mejillas.

-oye, usare muy poco metal, ni que fuera a destruir el casino sacando un poco- se quejó, Erza suspiro.

-tu solo, no destruyas nada, ¿sí?- la rubia asintió, Happy llamo a la pelirroja. Ya era hora.

Natsu le ofreció la mano a la rubia y esta se la acepto, cruzaron la calle repleta de gente, perdieron de vista a Erza y Happy. Natsu arrastro a Lucy asía la entrada, el casino era muy grande, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Había centenares de personas. Natsu caminaba como si nada al entrar, Lucy se sentía nerviosa, caminaron directo hacia una puerta, la abrieron esta los guiaba hacia un pasillo lleno de cámaras, por el cual debían pasar Gray y Juvia. La oficina más cercana estaba desocupada, perfecto, ahora podría hackear tranquilo las cámaras. Obligo a Lucy a entrar mirando hacia una de las cámaras.

-¿Qué haces?- le susurro la rubia, el la miro y sonrió.

-perdóname por lo que are- le susurro antes de besarla de golpe

ella se sonrojo, levanto una mano para golpearlo pero este la agarro obligándola a entrar mientras cerraba la puerta por detrás, adentro de la oficina había una cámara más, Natsu llevo a Lucy hacia un pinto ciego de la cámara, la apoyo contra la pared mientras la besaba, ella intentaba resistirse, pero le era imposible, las manos del peli rosado se resbalaron por los muslos de la rubia, se sorprendió, él se estaba pasando de listo, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, en realidad estaba buscando el arma de la rubia. Al encontrarla la agarro y le disparo a la cámara. Se separó de la rubia y le coloco el arma devuelta en su lugar. Los ojos de la rubia demostraban lo avergonzada que estaba y lo sorprendida. Natsu la contemplo por un buen rato, acaricio su mejilla con una mano, la respiración de ella era forzosa, Natsu rozo sus labios con los de ella una vez más, pero al instante recibió una buena bofetada de parte de la rubia. Lo miro con odio mientras acomodaba el escote de su vestido. El camino hacia el escritorio y saco una notebook de la mochila, la coloco encima de la mesa y la abrió, comenzó a abrir carpetas y cosas que la rubia no entendía. Todas las pantallas pasaban rápido. En los ojos del peli rosado se reflejaban números y letras.

-Lucy, ¿has escuchado sobre personas con cierta mutación?- le dijo, La rubia lo miro y asintió lentamente.

-mi padre siempre hablaba de ello, he incluso el nació siendo mutante- el peli rosado asintió.

-si lo sé, yo también nací siendo mutante, lo herede de mi padre, como tu padre puede controlar cualquier arma, yo, nací sabiendo sobre la tecnología, pedo controlar toda la tecnología que este a mi alcance- le dijo, la rubia asintió- espero que los guardias no tengan balas de bronce, son las únicas capaz de matarme, las balas que afectan a tu padre son las de plomo, esas pueden ser fatal para el- la rubia se sentó alado de la computadora en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

-sabes… yo… también he nacido siendo mutante…- le confeso de golpe. El dejo de hacer lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo para mirarla, se paró de bruscamente confundido.

-¿q-que?- pregunto, ella se sonrojo y asintió- pero… tu no…- Natsu callo, era mejor callar. Si ella era su hermana era imposible que naciese siendo mutante, ya que solo dos de cada tres hermanos heredaban eso, Natsu y Gray habían nacido con ese poder, así que Lucy no podía tenerlo.

-yo puedo controlar el metal, todo tipo de metal que exista, las balas de oro fundido con plástico pueden herirme, mi padre las usaba para amenazarme, la herida de mi pie ha sido hecha con una de esas balas, si no, cualquier herida que nos es echa con algo de oro fundido con plástico cicatriza enseguida- Natsu escucho la puerta de aquella oficina abrirse, cerro de inmediato la computadora, la dejo debajo del escritorio y al instante se abalanzo sobre la rubia, la cual callo bruscamente sobre el escritorio, la beso de golpe, justo cuando la puerta se abrió, le agarro ambas manos para que no intentase nada. Se separó de ella y miro hacia la puerta. Un hombre los miro incrédulo antes de disculparse murmurando algunas cosas y cerrar la puerta. Lucy le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando él se volvió a sentar en la silla.

-m-me has b-besado…- murmuro ella- d-dos veces…- Natsu la miro y sonrió.

-era eso o que nos descubran- la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras lo veía abrir la notebook.

-¡ha sido mi primer beso inútil!- le dijo sonrojada, el la miro incrédulo.

-¿ya de enserio?- pregunto, ella asintió avergonzada, el hiso una mueca- yo… lo siento…- murmuro, se sentía fatal, le había robado su primer beso, pero no a cualquier chica, a su hermana, su propia hermana. No sabría cómo recompensárselo, ~"¿ahora que seguía, robarle su primera vez?"~ pensó el en tono sarcástico, no pudo evitar pensarlo, se sonrojo, ella era tan hermosa que la tentación lo sucumbía por completo. Pero… ¡Hera su hermana! No podía hacerlo.

-n-no importa, n-no me molesta, de enserio- le dijo ella, trago saliva y asintió antes de intentar concentrarse en la computadora.

-Natsu… ¿me escuchas?- la voz de Gray los sobresalto, provenía de la computadora, ambos la miraron- Natsu apaga las cámaras ya, si no podremos pasar, ¿Qué tanto te distrae?- Natsu suspiro mientras comenzaba a teclear en la computadora.

-si tú supieras Gray por todo lo que estoy pasando- le dijo, se escuchó la risa del pelinegro, Natsu apretó la tecla Enter, en ese momento las cámaras dejaron de filmar- ya está, rápido, no nos queda mucho tiempo- les dijo.

-gracias hermano- dijo Gray antes de cortar aquella llamada. Lucy miro a Natsu con cariño, se bajó del escritorio y camino lentamente hacia él, se colocó detrás suyo y apoyo ambas manos sobre su pecho, su cabeza sobre su hombro y sonrió.

-te llevas muy bien con el- le susurró al oído, el suspiro pesadamente.

-es mi hermano después de todo- dijo con pesadez, la rubia se separó de él y dio la vuelta, se puso enfrente suyo y lo miro a los ojos.

-dime… ¿Qué se siente tener un hermano?- le pregunto mirándolo seductoramente, lentamente se sentó encima suyo, el la abrazo por detrás, sus labios acariciaron el cuello de la rubia.

-es algo molesto… todo el tiempo peleamos, no importa el por qué, pero… a pesar de eso… el siempre está allí para apoyarme en todo momento, Lucy- ella sonrió, Natsu olía su fragancia placer, la rubia se acurruco en su cálido pecho buscando calor, aquella habitación era tan fría.

-Natsu…- susurro llamando su atención- ayúdame…-murmuro ella, el la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lucy, todo saldrá bien, sabes que tengo cuentas pendiente con tu padre, te ayudare a vengarte- le susurro, tenerla tan cerca lo volvía loco.

-¿Qué será de mi luego de eso?- pregunto, el peli rosado abrió los labios para formular su respuesta, pero en aquel instante Erza y Happy entraron corriendo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Natsu, Lucy, rápido nos han...- la pelirroja se quedó quieta mirándolos, el pequeño niño parpadeo varias veces- ¿Natsu, que estás haciendo?- le pregunto conteniendo las ganas de pegarle.

-¿dime que sucede?- la rubia se levantó de golpe junto con Natsu, quien comenzó a guardar la notebook.

-nos han descubierto, por suerte Juvia rompió su record de abrir cajas fuertes, saco todo el dinero, Jude los ha visto irse corriendo por la puerta, nos ha visto entonces a nosotros, tenemos que irnos ya- les dijo Happy, Lucy miro seria a Natsu, este asintió y la agarro de una mano.

-separemos nos, nos veremos en casa, si la policía los persiguen entonces intenten desasirse de ellos- comenzó a arrastrarla hacia afuera.

Natsu y Lucy salieron de la oficina, el comenzó a correr hacia la derecha, directo hacia la primera salida, pero unos hombres armados no les dejaron continuar, al verlos no dudaron ningún segundo y comenzaron a disparar, Lucy busco con la mirada algo, algo a lo cual pudiese manipular, a pesar de que las balas los rozaban no les hacia ninguna herida, Natsu sacó su arma, al verla Lucy se sorprendió y sonrió, se la quito de las manos, agarro la suya y comenzó a deformarlas, el metal se movía como ella quisiese, Natsu la contemplo atontado, al instante le armo otra arma, mucho más grande y pesada, la agarro disparo barias veces, parecía que las balas no impactarían contra nadie, pero al instante Lucy movió los dedos de arriba hacia abajo, las balas se dirigieron hacia los guardias que disparaban, he incluso, las mismas que ellos disparaban, Natsu la miro atónito, ella les serviría de mucho. Lo agarró del brazo antes de comenzar a correr hacia la otra salida. Nada, estaban rodeados, Lucy miro a su alrededor, la única manera de escapar era subir por las escaleras y salir por la terraza. Arrastro al peli rosado por las escaleras, subían lo más rápido que podían, se detuvo en so antes de seguir subiendo. Soltó la mano de Natsu y señalo la baranda, esta comenzó a temblar, movió su mano hacia la derecha y la baranda se arrancó, formando una pequeña pared de hierro que obstaculizaba el paso en las escaleras. Natsu la agarro y siguieron subiendo, por un buen rato los guardias no podrían seguirlos. Llegaron a la terraza, ella cerró la puerta de metal, la sello en la pared, nadie podría salir. Pero, al instante estuvieron rodeados por mas guardias, su padre apareció de la nada caminando hacia ella con una pistola en la mano.

-Salamander, deja a mi hija- gruño con odio, Lucy miro Natsu, este se puso enfrente de ella.

-nunca, Lucy se ha escapado por sí sola, ella ya no quiere estar contigo- la defendió, camino más hacia Jude sin despertar sus mirada de él.

-¿ni siquiera… por esto?- saco un pequeño chip de su bolsillo y se lo mostro, la rubia se sorprendió, el peli rosado sonrió, miro a la rubia, la agarro de una mano y la empujo bruscamente hacia adelante, haciendo que se callera al suelo, lo miro con ojos llorosos.

-Natsu…- susurro ella, intento levantarse, pero unos guardias la amenazaron con sus armas- Natsu… no…- susurro llorando la rubia.

- entrégamelo- le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él, Jude rio, y enseguida unos cuantos guardias se abalanzaron sobre él.

-creíste que te la daría, que niño tan ingenuo, nunca lo tendrás- Jude guardo el microchip en su bolsillo, Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par.

Jude miro a Lucy y le apunto con el arma, Natsu intento librarse de los guardias que lo tenían, pero le fue inútil, gritaba el nombre de la rubia sin parar, ella trago saliva y miro a Jude con odio, antes de que apretar el gatillo y una bala de oro fundida con plástico saliera disparada hacia ella. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y espero el impacto que nunca paso, abrió los ojos, a su alrededor había un escudo, uno creado con la mente de Natsu, eso era lo que podía hacer gracias a ser mitad mutante. Natsu logro librarse de los guardias y corrió hacia ella, se agacho y la abraso de golpe, ella comenzó a sollozar contra su pecho, el acariciaba sus cabellos, sentía angustia y dolor gracias a lo que él le había echo. Pero, tenía planeado rescatarla una vez conseguido el microchip. Jude cambio las balas en ese instante, a unas de plomo. Natsu se separó de Lucy y el dejo bajo su escudo.

-Lucy, ahora veras lo que puedo hacer- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella asintió lentamente, en su mano un circulo de letras la rodio y apareció una espada.

Jude comenzó a disparar, Natsu se protegía con un escudo mental, Lucy miro las balas con curiosidad, en ese momento se le ocurrió devolvérselas, las miro concentrada, todas las balas fueron disparadas devuelta asía Jude. Natsu corrió hacia el e intento atacarlo con la espada, pero Jude se defendió cambiando su pistola a otra espada. Natsu se separó bruscamente de el antes de volver a atacarlo. Lucy rebusco con la mirada algo más de metal, la puerta. Se levantó y la señalo, al instante se arrancó y comenzó a tomar forma cilíndrica hasta formarse una oz, con pequeñas florecillas de metal, la agarro y comenzó a atacar a los policías mientras Natsu intentaba atacar a Jude. Lucy era muy ágil con aquella oz, siempre había practicado en su casa. Natsu vio que no podía hacer nada, miro a Lucy, esta le dedico una sonrisa, corrió hacia ella haciendo desaparecer su espada, la agarro y la cargo en su hombro, ella sostenía con una mano su oz y con la otra su vestido para que se le subiese.

-bájame, bájame- le exigía sonrojada, el piso la baranda de la terraza, miro por última vez a Jude antes de tirarse. La rubia pego un grito ahogado, pero, al instante, el pequeño Happy el agarro, Lucy estaba entre los brazos del peli rosado y apretaba con fuerza su oz, abrió los ojos lentamente, Happy tenía alas.

-¿también eres un mutante?- le pregunto sonriente, Natsu la miro sonrojado.

-Aye- grito el pequeño niño- por cierto, Natsu te las ha visto- la rubia se sonrojo, quería pegarle, pero si lo hacia los tres caerían.

-no es cierto… no le creas- intento defenderse el, pero empeoro las cosas.

-¡Pervertido!- su grito retumbo por toda la ciudad mientras se alejaban del casino.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo de los mutantes me inspire en la película de x-man, si no los entendieron cualquier cosa lo explico en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y Comenten porfis :D**


	5. Capitulo 5: Quiero protegerte

Capitulo 5:

~*Quiero protegerte*~

Happy los llevo hacia la casa, Lucy obligo a Natsu a bajarla, le pego una buena cachetada antes de entrar, estaba enojada y sonrojada, apretaba con fuerza su oz, Natsu era un pervertido, nunca se lo perdonaría, verle las bragas cuando ella estaba distraída, quería matarlo en ese instante, entro a la casa inflando sus mejillas, los demás disfrutaban y festejaban que habían logrado escapar con vida, Lucy no le dio importancia. Natsu caminaba tras ella rogándole que lo disculpase y que no había sido su intención hacerlo, nunca antes nadie había visto al peli rosado rogar por algo, eso era algo nuevo.

-Lucy por favor, perdóname- le suplicaba, ella se dio vuelta y le volvió a pegar.

-pervertido- le dijo ella, soltó su oz y al instante el metal tomo forma de un collar con el dije de una rosa, el cual se lo coloco enseguida.

-Lucy solo te las he visto, no es para que te enojes tanto- en ese instante ella sintió que algo en su interior se quebró, de tal manera que tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo.

-no solo eso… aprovechado… me has besado… dos beses…- saco ese tema a relucir, le había dicho que no importaba, pero en ese momento toda evidencia valía para que Erza le diese una buena lección.

-Natsu…- Erza se dejó de beber para mirarlo con odio, Lucy era como su pequeña hermana y si alguien se atrevía a tocarla no vivía para contarlo. De repente el rostro del peli rosado empalideció, Lucy vio en su camisa una mancha roja que se esparcía por toda la camisa rápidamente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-¡Natsu!- grito la rubia agachándose a su lado, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre, su respiración Hera forzosa, Lucy abrió instantáneamente la camisa, la herida Hera muy grave, Gray y Erza se agacharon junto a ella. Era una herida de bala, le había impactado cerca del corazón, su cuerpo todo ese tiempo había intentado regenerarse rápidamente, pero, no pudo, no era una bala normal.

-Juvia lleva a Happy a su habitación- le ordeno Gray, la rubia miraba la herida atenta, si no era una bala común, entonces no había duda alguna, era una bala de bronce, que, en ese instante había comenzado a hacer efecto. Lucy no dudo ningún segundo y apretó la herida del peli rosado, su expresión se hiso seria, si era bronce entonces podría controlarlo, él se quejó del dolor, abrió sus ojos lentamente y la miro.

-Lu… cy- susurro su nombre entre jadeos, ella lo miro y le sonrió.

-Natsu, esto te dolerá solo un poco- le dijo, Erza y Gray se miraron sin entenderla.

Dejo de presionar la herida para colocar su mano derecha a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse solamente en el bronce, en sentirlo, su mano temblaba, le costaba concentrarse. Natsu comenzó a quejarse del dolor y a escupir sangre, la bala se movía lentamente hacia delate, poco a poco salía, pero, Natsu gritaba más y le costaba respirar, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. La bala salió del todo, Lucy se la entregó a Gray antes de apretar su herida con fuerza para detener la hemorragia. Erza busco vendas y algo con lo cual suturar la herida, Lucy había estudiado varios años medicina gracias a los libros que su padre tenía en su oficina.

-Erza agarra una abuja, llénala de alcohol y quémala hasta que se evaporice todo el alcohol, Gray, tráeme guantes- le ordeno la rubia, ella asintió rápidamente, corrió hacia el botiquín de emergencias y saco una abuja, siguió las ordenes de la rubia. Gray saco unos guantes del botiquín y se los entrego- apoya tus manos como estoy haciendo yo en su herida- le dijo, el asintió, lentamente saco sus manos llenas de sangre de la herida de Natsu, Gray apoyo las suyas enseguida, la rubia se colocó los guantes rápidamente. Erza le alcanzo la aguja desinfectada con hilo que había en el botiquín, ella lo acepto y trago saliva.

-agárrenle las mano y las piernas, esto le dolerá si no tenemos anestesia- ambos asintieron y siguieron las ordenes de la rubia.

Ella inhalo todo el aire que le fue posible, miro su rostro antes de comenzar a suturar la herida. Sus ojos demostraban el miedo que tenía, Natsu le tenía fobia a las abujas, se empezó a mover inquieto, ella clavo la abuja en su herida y comenzó a coserla, ya muchas beses lo había echo en su casa, cuando su padre le disparaba, además, gracias a los libros de medicina que se había leído había aprendido un método para coser las heridas. Natsu comenzó a gritar del dolor, intento mover sus piernas y manos, le fue imposible, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era soportar el dolor. Tras una puerta, en su habitación un pequeño niño abrasaba a una peli azul con fuerza mientras escuchaba los gritos de Natsu, quien había sido como su hermano todos esos años, más que eso, Natsu lo había criado desde que lo había encontrado a los cinco años de edad, abandonado por su familia, Natsu lo había criado durante esos siete años que había estado con él. Él era como su padre. Natsu tenía tan solo trece años cuando lo había encontrado, pero, aun así, lo había criado con ayuda de Igneel y su tío. Le había enseñado tantas cosas, no soportaba escucharlo gritar, sufrir. Comenzó a llorar contra el pecho de la peli azul, con fuerza.

Lucy se había quedado dormida apoyada en Natsu, toda la noche lo había cuidado, lucia la remera roja que él le había puesto cuando la encontró, Juvia prometió comprarle ropa cuando pudiese. Estaba fría y tenía los ojos hinchados, parecía que había estado llorando. Natsu abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintió un gran peso encima de su débil cuerpo, miro a Lucy, su cabeza estaba apoyada en su estómago y con una mano sostenía la suya. Parecía estar preocupada y cansada, tenía ojeras, el levanto su mano y le acaricio la mejilla, estaba húmeda, había llorado bastante, parecía que recién se había dormido. Intento acomodarse en la cama sin moverse mucho, pero, un dolor punzante le atravesó en su herida y no pudo hacerlo, consiguió despertar de golpe a la rubia y que se levantó para ayudarlo. Lo acomodo en la cama y lo tapo con cuidado.

-no te muevas, te abrirás la herida- le dijo con cansancio, el asintió.

-Lucy…- susurro su nombre mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, lo miro intentando mantenerse despierta- ¿has estado toda la noche despierta?- le pregunto, ella asintió con pesadez, le sonrió y le agarro una mano, sorprendiéndola- gracias, ahora descansa, ven, acuéstate a mi lado- ella la miro con desconfianza antes de asentir, el abrió la cama y se corrió conteniendo el dolor, quería ser fuerte ante ella, no demostrarle ninguna debilidad.

-pervertido- murmuro mientras se tapaba con las sabanas, ya nada importaba, solo quería dormir, descansar. El beso su frente antes de que ella cállese en un pesado sueño al instante de apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-descansa- le dijo, su rostro se veía complacido al poder sentir el colchón, un lugar como en el cual dormir, sonrió en sueños- onee-chan- le susurro Natsu acariciando su mejilla.

* * *

_-Natsu-oniichan, ¿estas despierto?- murmuro una pequeña rubia entrando en la habitación del pequeño niño, él estaba leyendo un libro, la miro de reojo, estaba sonrojada y abrasaba un conejo de peluche, su pijama era color verde limón, hacia frio en aquella noche de lluvia, se escuchó un relámpago, al instante ella corrió hacia la cama y lo abraso casi llorando._

_-Lucy-chan, no tengas miedo- le susurro el dejando a un lado su libro, nunca antes había visto a la rubia de aquella manera, tan tímida y miedosa, hasta le causaba ternura._

_-Natsu-oniichan, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- le pregunto avergonzada, el asintió mientras le hacía espacio en su cama._

_-duérmete ya- le susurro tapándola, ella asintió, el beso su frente antes de acomodarse en la cama, otro relámpago callo asustándola._

_-Natsu-oniichan, no te vallas de mi lado- le rogo la pequeña él le sonrió._

_-Lucy-chan, dame tu mano, así sabrás que estoy a tu lado en todo momento- la pequeña asintió mientras agarraba su mano. Al poco tiempo ambos se durmieron. Layla e Igneel caminaron hacia la habitación de Natsu para darle las buenas noches, al entrar y toparse con ellos dos durmieron sonrieron._

_-nuestro niño se lleva muy bien con tu hija- le susurró al oído, Layla sonrió._

_-ya te he dicho que no se si es mi hija, he perdidos los recuerdos de su parto - le contesto en un susurro caminando hacia ellos._

_-pero, aun así, no puedes negar su parecido entre ambas- ella negó con la cabeza. Y tapo a ambos con cariño._

* * *

Natsu se despertó de golpe, había recordado algo, algo muy importante. Tenía que decírselo a Gray cuanto antes. Intento levantarse de la cama pero no pudo. Miro a su lado, Lucy no estaba allí. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y el pelinegro entro cerrándola por detrás, camino hacia él, Natsu volvió a intentar pararse, esta vez desesperado por no verla a su lado.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto el peli rosado, Gray suspiro.

-Natsu, has estado durmiendo por más de tres días, era de predecir que se cansase de estar encerrada en esta habitación y salga un rato a pasear por el bosque con Juvia- le dijo sentándose a su lado, el asintió lentamente.

-Gray, he recordado algo…- le susurro él.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el pelinegro, Natsu bajo su mirada.

-soy hijo de Layla, pero, Lucy…- trago saliva- Layla perdió todos sus recuerdos a la hora de dar a luz a Lucy, por lo tanto ella no estaba segura de quien es hija- le dijo, Gray se puso serio enseguida.

-nos ha llegado una carta de Igneel diciendo que el microchip de Jude revela toda la verdad entre ustedes, hay que obtenerlo cuanto antes, si es que queremos saber cuál es su relación…- dijo Gray, Natsu asintió, Gray sonrió malvadamente mientras prendía un cigarrillo- eso sí, dejando a un lado la relación que tus sentimientos hacia ella quieren tener- Natsu se sonrojo y desvió la mirada avergonzado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, una rubia se paró en seco. Lucia unos gens de mujer azules desgastados, una remera negra del peli rosado y zapatillas negras, sus cabellos estaban desatados, al ver a Natsu sonrió y corrió hacia el con ojos llorosos.

-¡Natsu!- dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre el peli rosado y abrasarlo con fuerza asiendo que sus heridas le doliesen aún más, pero aun así, no se separó de él, olía la hermosa fragancia a pinos que ella tenía- tonto me tenías preocupada- le susurro.

-Ya estoy bien, Lucy- le susurro, Gray sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no había caso con ellos, parecía no importarles el hecho de que fuesen hermanos, o mejor dicho, a Natsu no le importaba. Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

-los dejare solos- susurro, Lucy se separó de él y se sentó a su lado.

Él le agarro su cálida mano y la apoyo en su mejilla, la rubia lo miraba con cariño, acerco su rostro al de él y apoyo su frente contra la suya sonrojándose. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí con él le había tomado suficiente cariño, lo veía como un amigo, no, como algo más. La beso de golpe sorprendiéndola. Sus labios suaves y cálidos la besaban con placer, no pudo resistirse. Le correspondió enseguida aquel beso tan dulce que le había dado. No sabía lo que hacía, no estaba consiente, tan solo, se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación maravillosa, tanto como él. Había tenido tantas novias, había besado a tantas mujeres e incluso había tenido relaciones con ellas, pero nunca ningunas de ella le hiso sentir aquello que sentía con la rubia. La necesidad de besarla y de apoderarse de ella por completo era tan grande y ahogadora, ella era la única mujer que lo volvía loco, que lo dominaba por completo. Lucy se separó de el en busca de aire, pero al instante él le beso el cuello con placer. Ella gimió y se estremeció, Natsu se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos. Su mirada vergonzosa y tímida lo domino por completo, la veía hermosa.

-L-Lo siento- le dijo el peli rosado, ella negó con la cabeza.

-no importa… creo…- susurro ella, el desvió su mirada.

-Lucy, ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste que sería de ti luego de vengarnos de Jude?- le pregunto, ella asintió con la cabeza, Natsu trago saliva, no le importaba lo que ese microchip dijese, el solo quería estar con ella- quédate con nosotros, quiero que estés a mi lado, Lucy, yo quiero protegerte, tanto ahora como después de vengarnos de Jude, quiero que las heridas dejadas por ese maldito cicatricen y que puedas recuperar el tiempo perdido- la rubia se sorprendió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Natsu…- susurro la rubia antes de abrasarlo de golpe, provocándole un gemido de dolor, su herida dolía, pero no le importaba, solo quería abrazarla con fuerza- lo siento- le susurro acurrucándose contra su pecho, él le correspondió aquel abraso y negó con la cabeza.

-no importa, Lucy- la rubia sollozaba contra su cálido pecho, nunca nadie le había demostrado que le importaba y que la quería, al fin tenía un lugar donde estar, un lugar donde la aceptaban y le demostraban el cariño que le tenían. Happy abrió la puerta curioso y entro, Natsu lo observo y le sonrió, el pequeño niño corrió hacia ellos y le estiro de la manga de la remera a Lucy, la cual se separó de Natsu y lo miro secándose sus lágrimas.

-también quiero un abraso- dijo con su pequeña voz infantil y tierna, ambos se miraron y le sonrieron.

-ven aquí pequeño mocoso- Natsu lo agarro bruscamente de la mano y lo abraso de golpe, el pequeño niño rio mientras Natsu le hacía cosquillas, Lucy los miraba con cariño, de seguro que Natsu sería un buen padre cuando tuviese hijos.

-oigan no me excluyan- les dijo la rubia abrasándolos a los dos de golpe- ¡abraso sándwich!- Natsu rio y siguió el ejemplo de Lucy acorralando al pequeño niño, quien estaba entre ellos dos riéndose.

-oigan, me asfixian- les dijo, Lucy acaricio su mejilla con la del pequeño peli rosado, el cual rio, le dedico un tierno y amable beso antes de separarse de ellos.

-creo que ya me siento mecho mejor- le dijo Natsu, Lucy le sonrió y Happy la miro alegre.

-Lucy te ha curado, es una muy buena médica- le informo el peli azul, Lucy no pudo evitar reírse.

-solo le he cerrado la herida y lo he vendado- dijo avergonzada, Happy negó con la cabeza.

-el abuelo Igneel siempre dice que las heridas sanan más rápido si reciben atención y cariño- le corrigió el pequeño, Natsu sonrió, la rubia miro al pequeño confundida y a Natsu con miedo.

-¿abuelo… Igneel?- pregunto Lucy, Happy asintió, Natsu rio y le alboroto los cabellos al pequeño niño.

-he encontrado a Happy con tan solo cinco años de edad abandonado, yo lo he criado como si fuese mi propio hijo, a pesar de ser tan joven, pero, Igneel y Makarov han ayudado en su crianza- Lucy asintió y lo miro con cariño, se acercó al peli rosado y le dedico un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

-lo has criado bien- le susurró al oído, se separó de él y se paró estirándose, Happy los miraba a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-Lu-Lu-Lu…- Natsu tartamudeaba su nombre algo muy confundido y atontado.

-bien, Happy iré de compras, ¿te vienes?- pregunto, el pequeño salto de la cama y asintió.

-¡Aye!- grito, miro a Natsu con maldad- te guustaa- susurro, Natsu lo miro con odio.

-ya verás pequeño mocoso…- intento levantarse, Happy corrió a esconderse detrás de la rubia, quien apoyo sus manos en sus caderas y amenazo al peli rosado con la mirada.

-Natsu, deja al niño empezó, y ni se te ocurra moverte que tus heridas todavía no sanan- le ordeno, el suspiro, asintió y se cruzó de brazos, miro a Happy con odio, la rubia se le acercó y le volvió a besar la mejilla- ya venimos- le dijo caminando junto al pequeño niño.

-un día de estos me las pagaras, Happy- le advirtió el peli rosado en un susurro.

* * *

Lucy y Happy caminaban por las calles tranquilos, el pequeño la miraba de vez en cuando, ella había cambiado a Natsu bastante, y le agradecía por eso, Natsu había sido hasta ese momento un despreocupado y un completo idiota. Entraron a una tienda y agarraron una canasta, Gray les había dado una lista con las cosas que debían comprar. Happy la ayudaba a recoger todo lo necesario, y, escondía algunos dulces para él. Al llegar a la caja, escucharon la conversación de la cajera, quien se veía preocupada conversando con una clienta.

-¿has escuchado? La policía ha encontrado la localización de Salamander- le dijo, Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par y miro a Happy.

-sí, espero que se encuentren bien, me preocupa, he escuchado que Natsu-kun salió herido la última vez que escapo de la policía- Happy estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-disculpen…- las interrumpió el pequeño- ¿Dónde han escuchado eso?- la cajera lo miro y frunció el ceño.

-¿Happy?- pregunto- lo han pasado por la tv, creía que ya lo sabían, no tardaran en llegar a los barrios bajos, Happy tienen que irse, escapar de aquí- aquella señora era muy buena amiga de Igneel, miro a Lucy con seriedad- y… ¿tú eres?- pregunto, Happy agarro la remera de la rubia estirándola.

-ella es la novia de papa- dijo con inocencia el pequeño, la rubia se sonrojo y lo miro nerviosa.

-H-Happy- se quejó, él le dedico una gran sonrisa, la señora asintió.

-entonces… eres la muchacha de la que Gray-kun hablo, Lucy era tu nombre, si no me equivoco- ella asintió, dejo la canasta arriba de la caja.

-sí, mi nombre es Lucy, ¿a qué se refiere con que lo ha visto en la tv?- le pregunto confundida, ella los miro preocupada.

-han pasado en el noticiero a Jude-sama hablando de que encontraron su localización gracias a un espía, no se distraigan más, por favor escapen- ella asintió, Happy le agarro de la mano y la comenzó a arrastrar dejando todos los productos.

Happy y ella corrieran lo más rápido que podían hacia la casa, tenían que avisarles lo más rápido que pudiese. A su lado pasaron miles de patrulleros, se miraron con miedo, Happy como acto reflejo saco sus alas y agarro de la espalda a la rubia, ella se sacó su collar de metal y lo transformo en su oz, Happy se puso delante de los patrulleros y soltó a Lucy, la cual carro bruscamente a mitad de la cuadra haciendo detener bruscamente a los patrulleros, sonrió y miro a Happy quien se alejaba rápidamente hacia la casa. Era su turno de protegerlo, a él, quien la había protegido aquella noche. De los autos salieron varios policías quienes le gritaban que se corriese del camino o dispararían. Cerro sus ojos asiéndole caso omniscio a los policías, quienes le advertían por última vez que dispararían, ella apretó con fuerza su oz y escucho como apretaban el gatillo y las balas salían disparadas hacia ella. Abrió sus ojos, amarillos, como los de un gato. Alzo su mano derecha y la movió bruscamente hacia abajo, armando un escudo, miro las balas e instantáneamente cambiaron su rumbo hacia los policías, ella les aria perder el tiempo y a la vez, ganaría tiempo para que Natsu pudiese escapar. Jude bajo de uno de los autos y la miro desafiante.

-Lucy, apártate- le exigió ella negó con la cabeza y se puso a la defensiva.

-ya no eres mi padre para decirme lo que debo o no hacer- le contradijo, el camino hacia ella, de sus manos surgieron dos espadas de oro, Lucy lo miro con miedo, aunque el oro era un metal precioso que ella podía controlar, el mínimo rose y podría matarla, esa era su debilidad, junto con el plástico.

Jude corrió hacia ella e intento atarla, pero fue rápida y se protegió con su oz, se separó bruscamente de ella, ella intento cortarle las rodillas para distraerlo, se colocó detrás de él y le pateo fuertemente la espalda, haciéndolo soltar sus espadas, las cuales ella deformo con la mirada y las hiso convertirse en un líquido hirviendo, el sonrió al caer al piso, saco de la nada una pistola y le apunto, apretó el gatillo y le disparo, la bala le roso el hombro lastimándola, ella tambaleo y perdió el equilibrio. Callo al frio suelo, Jude se levantó y le volvió a apuntar con el arma, le dedico unos cuantos tiros a los cuales esquivo dándose vuelta, pero, no se percató de uno que le dio casi en el estómago, al ser una bala de oro le provocó una gran herida, ella escupido sangre, tosía con fuerzas intentando sacarse la bala de su cuerpo, agarro su oz, la apoyo en el suelo y se levantó adolorida, estaba perdiendo sangre y mucha, sus manos y piernas temblaban mientras se apoyaba en la oz. Miro a Jude con odio antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la casa, pero no pudo. Se escuchó otro disparo, impacto detrás de ella, quien cayó al suelo enseguida agarrando su oz.

-¡Lucy!- se escuchó el grito de un hombre, corrió hacia ella, quien estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Igneel- dijo Jude con odio, este lo miro con odio antes de crear un escudo alrededor de la rubia, saco dos armas y comenzó a dispararle, pero el rubio las esquivaba con facilidad.

-no te lo perdonare… nunca lo are…- le grito Igneel, comenzó a disparar fuego de sus armas.

-no he venido a jugar contigo- le grito Igneel mientras se protegía con un escudo.

Igneel corrió hacia la rubia, su oz volvía a ser un simple collar, la agarro entre sus brazos y desplego sus alas de dragón, comenzó a volar con ella entre sus brazos, gracias a ella los demás habían escapado con facilidad. Le estaba agradecido.

* * *

Los demás habían escapado a los barrios altos de la ciudad, allí tenían otra casa mucho más grande, mejor dicho, una mansión, Natsu no entendía para que tantas habitaciones, si solo eran ellos tres y Lucy, los demás vivían en otras mansiones vecinas a esa. Natsu estaba sentado adolorido en el sillón de la entrada principal, las paredes eran color bordo, el sofá canela, enfrente suyo había una enorme tv con dos consolas y en un estante todos los videojuegos que jamás se había imaginado. A sus espaldas estaban las escaleras que los conducían al segundo piso, donde estaba el salón de baile y uno de los tantos comedores, baños y habitaciones, le iba a costar orientarse por aquel lugar. Estaba preocupado por la rubia, no llegaba más, Happy estaba a su lado, compartía su preocupación. De la nada la puerta se abrió, Igneel guardo sus alas y entro con la rubia en brazos, ensangrentada, jadeante y pálida.

-¡Erza, Wendy!- gritaba desesperado, Natsu al verla empalideció de golpe, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, intento pararse, pero el dolor no le permitía.

-¡Lucy!- grito desesperado, Igneel lo miro de reojo, podía sentir lo preocupado y asustado que estaba por ella. Ambos tenían miedo de perderla. Wendy y Erza salieron de una de las habitaciones y al verde a la rubia de aquella manera obligaron a Igneel a subir hacia la habitación mas cercana, dejando un rastro de sangre, sangre de la rubia.

Natsu intento levantarse otra vez, ya nada le importaba, solo Lucy, de su mano surgió un circulo, luego, apareció un bastón con letras y números a su alrededor, se apoyó en eso y comenzó a caminar intentando apoyarse en ese bastón, con cada paso le dolía mas y más su herida, lo ignoraba al dolor, respiraba con dificultad, se agarró su herida con dolor antes de tropezarse y caer al suelo frio, extendió una mano hacia la escalera, Happy se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia él.

-¡Papa!- grito, aquellas palabras le salieron de golpe, nunca antes le había llamado de aquella manera, en esos siete años que había estado con él. Corrió hacia él, se agacho a su lado, jadeaba, pero aun así, se esforzaba por intentar parase devuelta.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu antes de volver a caer.

-papa…- susurro Happy mirándolo con miedo y casi llorando.

* * *

**Bien, creo que se me ha pasado la mano con este capítulo, lo he puesto dramático a mi parecer xDD espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	6. Capitulo 6: No me separare de ti

Capitulo 6:

~No me separare de ti~

La rubia respiraba con dificultad mientras Erza la limpiaba, en la habitación continua, Natsu estaba en su cama delirando, Igneel y Happy estaban con él. Susurraba el nombre de la rubia en sueños, la apreciaba tanto, su fiebre no bajaba, en esos momentos, quien más importaba en aquellas circunstancias era ella, Igneel sabía que si primero curaban a Natsu este se enfadaría y les gritaría que la vida de la rubia corría peligro, y, que debían atenderla lo más rápido posible, que él hubiese soportado el dolor. Y era lo que él estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Soportar el dolor por el bien de la mujer a la que tanto quería. Por la mujer que tanto le importaba, quien lo había protegido. Una peliblanca entro en la habitación de Natsu, sus cabellos blancos le llegaban hasta las caderas, los lucia en una elegante cola, sus ojos azules estaban perfectamente delineados, lucía una remera negra y pantalones cortos blancos con botas plateadas, corrió hacia Natsu ignorando a los demás. Le tomo la temperatura, se impresiono al tocarlo, era muy alta. Miro a Igneel con odio antes de correr hacia el e intentar golpearle.

-¡estúpido!- le grito pateándolo, Natsu era como un hijo para ella- ¿Qué le ha sucedido?- le pregunto al pequeño Happy, este la miro y trago saliva.

-tía Grandine, le han disparado con una bala de bronce, gracias a Lucy él ha podido recuperarse, pero, al intentar esforzarse para caminar, su herida se ha abierto, en estos momentos quien más importa es Lucy, ella está gravemente herida- Grandine miro al pequeño Happy sorprendida, ¿había escuchado bien? Lucy, la hija de Jude estaba con ellos, la hija de su ex amante. Eso no podía estar pasándole, no a ella.

-¿has dicho… Lucy?- Happy asintió-¿Lucy Heartfilia?- pregunto, Igneel fue el que asintió esta vez.

-sí, la misma Lucy Heartfilia- le dijo serio Igneel, Grandine se puso nerviosa, quería llorar, no soportaba la idea de tenerla cerca, luego de tanto sufrimiento.

-no…- susurro, Igneel camino hacia ella y apoyo su mano en su hombro.

-ella no sabe nada- le susurro.

* * *

Lucy se había puesto estable, tanto como Natsu, quien se quejaba de que le estaban prestando más atención a el que a Lucy, el quiera a toda costa que alguien estuviese junto a ella, amenazaba a los demás con que comenzaría a caminar si alguien no iba a verla, pero, lo único que conseguía era que todos lo mirasen con cansancio, sabían perfectamente que él no sería capaz de hacerlo por el dolor. Los días pasaban, Lucy no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos, Natsu estaba empezando a enloquecer. Gracias a algunas medicinas de Grandine había sido capaz de recuperarse, las heridas seguían, pero, el dolor no, ya podía caminar. Todos los días se la pasaba en la habitación de la rubia, observándola perdido. Happy lo acompañaba y le hablaba animándolo. No sabía por qué, pero, había empezado a llamarle "papa", a Natsu no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, le encantaba escuchar aquellas palabras, veía a Happy como un hijo. Las heridas de la rubia cicatrizaron mas rápido de lo normal, incluso, mucho más rápido que las de Natsu. Al saber eso, Igneel tanto como Grandine se sorprendieron. Pero, al instante, dedujeron que debía de ser culpa de tantas veces que había recibido disparos de balas de oro fundidas con plástico, el daño estaba, pero, se recuperaba enseguida. Era el primer caso que veían así. Una noche, Happy se había quedado dormido junto a la rubia, y Natsu estaba sentado alado de ella en una silla. Ella se movió inquieta antes de abrir lentamente sus ojos. Era de madrugada, pudo ver, que Natsu se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto. Lo miro con cariño y cansancio antes de extender una mano hacia él. El cual se sorprendió al verla despierta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y, al instante, la abraso de golpe.

-Lucy…- susurro, esta sonrió mientras le correspondía aquel abraso, olio su aroma encantador, el corazón de la rubia latía sin cesar, el peli rosado se separó de ella, la miro a los ojos antes de besarla bruscamente, ella se sorprendió y sonrojo, pero, correspondió bruscamente aquel beso, ella era torpe, o eso le pareció a Natsu, quien tenía más experiencia en eso. Ya nada le importaba, solo quería besarla.

-papa…- susurro entre sueños Happy, al instante Natsu y ella se separaron para mirarlo-…mama…- dijo, el pequeño temblaba, hacia frio, Natsu miro a Lucy, la cual lo metió en la cama a su lado y lo tapo- Lucy… mama…- susurro sorprendiendo a la rubia tanto como al peli rosado, ambos se sonrojaron.

-Lucy…- susurro el peli rosado- necesito ayuda… Happy nunca sintió el amor materno, quiero que…- se sonrojo aún más, ella lo miro con cariño- ¿podrías ser como su madre?- le pregunto sorprendiéndola, ella se sonrojo pero asintió antes de agarrar sus mejillas entre sus manos y volverlo a besar.

-si…- susurro. Él le correspondió aquel beso, la deseaba, con locura, quería dejarse llevar por ella, si no hubiese sido por Happy, quien se había despertado y los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-se guuusstan- dijo el pequeño, ambos se separaron y sonrieron.

-Happy esta no son horas para estar despierto, vuelve a dormir. Le ordeno la rubia, Natsu puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde la abrió y se acostó.

-lo que tú digas…. mama- dijo con una sonrisa, la rubia sonrió y se acercó más a él, extendió una mano y le alboroto sus cabellos azules.

-ya duérmanse los dos- se quejó Natsu, Lucy no pudo evitar reírse, el niño se volvió a acostar y agarro las manos de ambos.

-buenas noches, papa… mama…- susurro antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Grandine estaba nerviosa en la habitación de Igneel, el intentaba calmarla pero nada. No entendía ni una palabra de lo que ella decía, cambiaba de humor cada dos minutos, por momentos era tierna y miedosa, luego pasaba a ser violenta y gritona, hasta incluso se había buleto atrevida y fría. Igneel le había dado un vaso de agua, el cual se lo había tomado enseguida. Se sentó a su lado y apoyo su mano en su hombro.

-no sé qué hacer, me estoy volviendo loca, no quiero verla, no quiero saber nada mas de ella, la he hecho sufrir, ni siquiera he querido cargarla en su nacimiento- le dijo largándose a llorar, Igneel la abraso de golpe.

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro que cuando ella se entere de todo te entenderá, es una muy buena niña, tanto como tú, Grandine- susurro su nombre con ternura, lo que la hiso sonrojar.

-gracias- susurro abrasándolo con fuerza.

-te quiero… no… te amo- le dijo sorprendiéndola y besándola de golpe. El vaso cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, ya nada importaba en esa vida, sus sentimientos salían a la luz, aquella noche calurosa de verano.

* * *

Erza entro como cualquier mañana a la habitación de la rubia, pero, la sorpresa que se llevo fue grande. Allí mismo Natsu estaba durmiendo en la cama, Happy abrasaba con cariño a Lucy, acurrucado entre sus pechos (si el muy pervertido lo sé xD), Natsu abrasaba a ambos con cariño, toda una familia parecían. En aquel instante, le dolió saber a Erza de que ellos nunca podrían estar juntos por culpa de ser hermanos. Suspiro y sonrió. Saco su teléfono móvil y les saco una foto, se las envió a todos sus contactos existentes, que para ser el colmo, eran todos íntimos amigos de Natsu.

-¡vamos levántense par de tortolitos!- le dijo aplaudiendo, camino hacia la ventana y la abrió de par en par, haciendo que Natsu se quejase y abriese sus ojos.

-¿Erza?- pregunto confundido, miro a la rubia, la cual se incorporó enseguida intentando no despertar a Happy- la misma- les sonrió a ambos.

-Erza… ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto refregándose los ojos.

-más de mediodía- el peli rosado se levantó de golpe.

-¡por qué no lo dijiste antes, tengo una reunión!- grito antes de salir casi corriendo hacia su habitación, parecía mentira que hace unos cuantos días atrás él se estaba muriendo, por así decirlo.

-Natsu saluda antes de salir así- le renegó la pelirroja asomándose por la puerta, el suspiro y camino de vuelta hacia la habitación, le dedico un beso en la mejilla a Erza, acaricio a Happy y le beso la frente. Y a Lucy, le agarro con una mano sus mejillas y la miro con cansancio antes de besarla sorpresivamente.

-ahora sí, adiós- dijo volviendo a salir, la pelirroja silbo impresionada, lo que hiso que Lucy la mirase con odio.

Lucy contemplo a Erza de arriba hacia abajo, lucia las típicas ropas del barrio rico, un vestido con corsés verde, hermoso, sus cabellos recogidos en un rodete y tacones. Obligo a Lucy a ponerse uno igual, color rosado, pero, en vez de atarle sus cabellos en un rodete le coloco una elegante bincha, al despertarse Happy le obligo a cambiarse, al estar en los barrios altos debían actuar como ricachones, si no, los descubrirían. Grandine salió de la habitación de Igneel a escabullidas, corrió por los pasillos con nerviosismos intentando que nadie la vea, pero, le fue imposible.

-Grandine, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Natsu quien bajaba las escaleras.

-emm…. Yo…- tartamudeo, el peli rosado sonrió.

-¿estabas con Igneel?- ella asintió avergonzada- asquerosos- murmuro bajando.

* * *

**Ya sé que me quedo muy corto, pero, algunos capítulos serán así hasta que pueda pensar en cómo va a ser el siguiente trabajo de ellos. :D espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y perdonen la demora :D**


	7. Capitulo 7: Nuestro pecado

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene algunas escenas lemon, por cualquier cosa… yo le advertí e.e.**

Capítulo 7:

~Nuestro pecado~

Lucy corría por toda aquella mansión desesperada, llevaban viviendo allí más de un mes, pero, aun así, se perdía con facilidad, ya no sabía cuántas veces había subido y bajado, las escaleras, del tercer piso pasaba a estar en un cuarto, he incluso había bajado al sótano del lado oeste de la mansión, la entrada quedaba del lado este, o eso creía ella, estaba más que perdida. Miro a todos lados con desesperación. Hera la cuarta vez que se perdía buscando la oficina de Natsu. Quería hablar con él a toda costa, había ocurrido algo, algo que la intrigaba. Rendida miro por la ventada antes de suspirar, un suspiro trágico, había oscurecido, se dio vuelta y contemplo aquella puerta que se encontraba a su lado, trago saliva y la abrió, había revisado habitación por habitación, pero esa era la única que se había pasado de largo. Dio en el blanco. Su peli rosado amigo estaba revisando algunos cuantos papeles, su rostro estaba pálido y ojeroso, se había pasado toda la noche y todo el día encerrado en esa oficina tomando café. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y solo tenía una luz prendida. A su lado había una notebook. Este se percató de la rubia enseguida, la miro y sonrió, ella entro y cerró la puerta por detrás de él. Camino hacia el algo cansada, él se levantó y camino hacia ella, la abraso de golpe, un abraso pesado. Acaricio su mejilla con sus pulgares antes de besarla de golpe. Ella se sorprendió e intento separarse de él, eso no estaba bien, ella había ido solo para hablar con él, para hablar, sobre lo que había recordado. La relación de ambos estaba mal, él lo sabía de ante mano, pero, algo lo dominaba, tal vez la hermosura de su hermana, o el cariño con el cual lo trataba. No le importaba, tal vez irían al infierno por aquello, pero, no lo soportaba más, quería estar a su lado siempre, protegerla, mimarla, cuidarla. Ella le importaba, pero, no como si hermana, si no, que como algo más, y así la veía el, como algo más que su hermana.

-onii-chan…- murmuro ella mientras él le besaba el cuello con placer, se sorprendió y la miro a los ojos, los cuales eran inocentes.

-¿Qué?- pregunto atontado, ella le sonrió antes de volverlo a besar, paso sus manos por los cabellos rosados de su amigo con placer. Lo beso con ternura intentando hacerle olvidar todo. Pero nada, él se resistía.

-¿de niña no te llamaba así?...- susurro besándolo- recordé muy poco de mi infancia, pero… sé que tu… siempre estuviste ahí… me dejaste llamarme onii-chan… sabiendo que no somos nada- susurro, una parte de Natsu estaba calmada, ella sonrió, por suerte había recordado muy poco. Dejo todas sus dudas a un lado, ya nada le importaba a él.

Aquella noche de luna llena, ambos se encontraban solos, tan excitados como nunca, esa Hera la única habitación con una luz encendida en toda la mansión, ambos se deseaban, con locura, apenas se conocían, pero, lo que sentían era tan real. Alzo a la rubia sin dejar de besarla y la llevo hacia el sillón que había en la oficina, la recostó allí lentamente mientras la besaba, ella había caído rendida ante él, no podía hacer nada, no le importaba ser usada como un muñeco, no le importaba ser usada por él, con el todo era distinto, tenía algo encantador que la dominaba por completo. Él sabía que lo suyo sería algo prohibido, que eso sería su pecado, pero, a él no le importaba pecar por quien amaba. Los de ellos no era un amor pasajero, como unos tantos que el había tenido, lo de ello, venía desde su infancia, era un amor fuerte, tanto, que hasta podrían matarlos, se deseaban, sus cuerpos estaban encendidos por la pasión que se sentían el uno al otro, "Amor prohíbo", eso era lo que sentían los dos, la adrenalina, la pasión, placer, excitación, todo se mesclaba haciendo de ellos una sensación maravillosa para ambos. Natsu comenzó a desatar un lazo que ella llevaba en aquel vestido blanco elegante, por debajo de sus senos estaba fuertemente atado, ella paso su manos por debajo de su camina, desabrochándola lentamente. Sus masculinas manos quitaban sus ropas con cuidado y cariño, acariciándola lentamente, ella era torpe en eso, pues claro, era la primera vez que un hombre hacia contacto físico con ella, pero, el la guiaría poco a poco. Sin separarse un momento, ambos se deseaban, con locura. El contemplo el cuerpo semi desnudo de la rubia, nunca antes había visto alguno igual, frágil, lastimado, débil. Desabrocho lentamente su brasear, aprovechando la oportunidad que este se abrochaba de delante. Ella enrojeció al sentir su piel contra la de él, el acaricio su ceno con placer mientras la besaba ahogando sus gemidos placenteros que lo estaban volviendo loco. Algo bueno para él era que su oficina quedaba del lado oeste de la mansión y que las habitaciones, quedaran del lado contrario, del este, así que nadie los podría interrumpir, o eso pensaba él. Las heridas de su rubia habían dejado cicatrices, tanto como las de él. Beso su cuello haciendo un camino de besos hasta su seno, donde lo mordió y lamio con placer, ella gimió con aquella vocecilla chillona que tenía, aquella vocecilla que lo volvía loco, ella sentía que su rostro ardía, estaba roja. Era bruto y la lastimaba, pero, a la vez, era una sensación placentera y hermosa. El dejo de besar su seno para volverla a besar en los labios, bruto, sí, pero le demostraba todos sus sentimientos hacia ella, aunque, la pobre era muy ingenua y no se daba cuenta. Con su boca abrió más la de ella para hacer un beso aún más íntimo, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí. Lucy paso su mano por debajo del bóxer del peli rosado pellizcándolo, lo que provocó un gemido de su parte, aquel gemido que le provocó una extraña sensación en ella. El deslizo su dedo por la válvula de Lucy, que temblaba bajo su cuerpo, para sentir la calidez de aquel sitio que prometía recibirlo. Una parte de ella, estaba asustada, pero, la otra, quería continuar con aquello, todo eso era nuevo para ella, un mundo sin explorar, un mundo nuevo, al cual el la llevaría. Deslizo su bóxer por sus masculinas piernas, deseando que ese momento llegara. Beso instintivamente sus pechos por segunda vez, mientas que la penetraba lentamente, haciéndola gemir por aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras que él le daba. Dejo de besar sus pechos para susurrarles algunas cuantas palabras dulces a su oído tales como: "_eres encantadora" _o "_¡que estrecha!", _cosa que hicieron sonrojar aún más a la rubia. La pación los domino a ambos, la necesidad de amarse para siempre los domino, aunque, ninguno de los dos se hubiesen confesado el uno al otro, los intensos jadeos y sus cuerpos sudorosos los excitaban aún más. El jugo con su miembro un poco más con ella haciendo de su espera lo que pareció una eternidad, lentamente y con cuidado de no lastimarla se habría paso entre ella, pero aun así, la penetro con fuerza, haciendo así, que ella gimiera del dolor. Nunca antes con ninguna mujer que se hubiese acostado había sido tan bruto, había sentido tanto deseo de poseerla, era la primera vez que sentía aquello. Poseerla era su ideal. Escuchaba complacido los gemidos de ahora "su rubia", el sabor a lo prohibido les daba un frenesí a lo desconocido. Llegaron al punto en el que sus cuerpos se debilitaron, sus rostros mostraban los cansados que estaban, pero, aun así, el placer seguía allí, vivo en ellos. Él se separó bruscamente de, ahora en más su amante pero a la vez su hermana. Ella dormía acurrucada contra él, quien había buscado una manta en la habitación más cercana y la había tapado. Acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos su rostro angelical, se la notaba feliz, susurraba su nombre en sueños, tanto para ella como para él, esa había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Le dedico un último y tierno beso en su frente antes de quedarse dormido abrasándola.

El sol entraba por la fina cortina de las ventanas, le iluminaba su rostro, abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba desorientada, no entendía que hacia ella allí, hasta el momento en el que noto a su peli rosado amigo durmiendo a su lado en aquel gran sillón/cama, en ese instante los recuerdos de la noche anterior la invadieron, su rostro enrojeció, sus manos temblaban había perdido su pureza.

-oh por dios- susurro asustada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Qué hemos hecho?- pregunto a la nada, en eso, sintió que él se movía a su lado, se sentó en el sillón y la observo, ella, instintivamente, se cubrió con la manta sonrojándose, el rio y acerco su rostro al de ella.

-vamos Lucy… no seas tímida… de ahora en más tú me perteneces- le dijo intentando robarle un beso, pero ella se apartó- Lucy, ahora conozco tu cuerpo como si fuese el mío mismo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte- ella lo miro a los ojos y asintió antes de abrasarlo fuertemente.

-¿Qué somos?- pregunto.

-amantes- contesto.

-ya veo…- susurro, bajo la mirada- dime algo… ¿tu… me estas usando para complacer tus necesidades?- pregunto sorprendiéndolo, el negó con la cabeza antes de separarse de ella.

-no, Lucy, no sé por qué te he obligado a hacer esto, pero yo… desde la primera vez que te vi… no sé lo que me está pasando- susurro, ella agito su cabeza y le sonrió.

-no importa, prefiero que seas tú, mi primer hombre… que… cualquier otra persona, Natsu, te quiero, te quiero tanto- le susurro ella, el la volvió a abrasar.

-también te quiero- murmuro.

-esto queda entre nosotros dos- lo amenazo, el asintió- no lo repetiremos, Natsu, apenas te conozco- murmuro la rubia, el la abraso con más fuerza.

-lo sé- en realidad lo conocía desde hacía ya varios años, pero, no se acordaba de nada, y eso, le dolía.

* * *

-oigan, ¿saben dónde se metió mama?- pregunto Happy entrando en la cocina, donde Gray estaba leyendo el periódico e Igneel cocinaba unos huevos revueltos.

-no la he visto desde anoche, había dicho que buscaría a Natsu- Gray suspiro y negó con la cabeza- se habrá vuelto a perder- se quejó.

-descuida habrá dormido en alguna de las habitaciones que hay en esta casa, en cuanto huela la comida no tardara en bajar- le dijo Igneel partiendo otro huevo, levanto la mirada y vio a Happy confundido- oye, ¿desde cuándo le dices mama?- pregunto.

-desde que papa le pidió que lo ayude a criarme- le contesto sentándose en la mesa y sirviéndose una tasa de leche, Igneel suspiro pesadamente, su hijo no tenía remedio- por cierto, Erza está apunto de tocar el timbre- les informo el niño, el cual adivinaba el futuro, aparte de tener sus alas de mutante. Tenía razón, al instante, la pelirroja toco el timbre de la entrada de la cocina.

-¡pasa Erza está abierto!- le grito Gray, aunque no hacía falta que gritara, la pelirroja entro cerrando fuertemente la puerta por detrás suyo.

-oigan, he llamado al celular que le he dado a Lucy, pero no atiende, ni siquiera Natsu atiende, ¿alguien sabe lo que les paso?- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja acomodando aquel vestido negro que se había puesto, era incómodo para ella, pero, tendría que acostumbrarse a usarlo si quería hacerse pasar por alguien rico y refinado.

-Natsu está en su oficina encerrado desde hace ya no sé cuántos días, y Lucy, no la vemos desde anoche, estaba buscando la oficina de Natsu, pero, parece que se volvió a perder- le contesto un indiferente Gray, lo que preocupo más a la rubia.

-¿y no se han tomado la molestia de buscarla?- salto Erza, los tres la miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-para nada- contestaron al unísono, lo que provocó que los mirase con odio. Pero, en ese instante, la rubia entro a la cocina junto con Natsu, quien lucía su camisa, sus pantalones y las zapatillas, la rubia lucia su vestido mal colocado, le había dado vagancia atar bien el moño, sus cabellos despeinados y su rostro cansado, sus tacones los tenía en una mano, los tiro enseguida, apenas y podía caminar de lo cansada que estaba.

-¡Lucy!- grito Erza caminando hacia ella- ¿Dónde has estado?- le pregunto ella.

-buenos días…- contesto bostezando, ignorándola, Natsu rio mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

-Oye Lucy… ¿Por qué usas el mismo vestido de ayer?- le pregunto Gray con curiosidad, cosa que la sorprendió he hiso poner nerviosa – ¿no era que te gustaba cambiar de vestidos todos los días teniendo semejante armario con ropa?- pregunto con cierto tono picaron que iba dirigido hacia Natsu.

-Lucy ha dormido conmigo anoche- les dijo sorpresivamente a todos, Gray se atraganto con el café que estaba tomando, Igneel se quemó con el aceite y Happy se traumo, ni hablar de Erza quien enrojeció.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron los cuatro al unísono mirándolo, Natsu reacciono ante sus palabras y se sonrojo.

-Natsu… si la has tocado te juro que no vivirás para darnos los detalles- Erza ya estaba arremangándose las mangas del vestido para pegarle.

-¡MAL PENSADOS!- grito el- ella se ha perdido anoche… y de la nada y con un poco de suerte encontró mi oficina, estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que se durmió allí mismo, en el sillón, nada más, ¿entienden?- les contesto sonrojado, la rubia suspiro antes de sentarse a su lado. Aun así, los demás los miraban con desconfianza.

-no te creo… te conozco lo suficiente para deducir que la has tocado- le dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos, Lucy suspiro y le sonrió.

-créele Erza, si me hubiese tocado no hubiese dudado en decirte- le dijo ella apoyando una mano en su pecho, la miro con desconfianza y asintió.

-¿por cierto… que haces aquí?- le pregunto, ella sonrió mientras caminaba hacia una silla enfrente de ellos.

-tengo un trabajo para ustedes, esta noche, en el museo más reconocido de la ciudad traerán una estatua de oro, la cual podremos robar con facilidad, ya que el oro es metal, ¿no Lucy?, teniéndote a ti todo es más fácil- la rubia se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza.

-no puedo hacerlo…- susurro, Erza frunció el ceño- aunque sea un metal, no puedo controlarlo, estando cerca suyo me debilito lo bastante para no poder manipular por un tiempo el metal, lo siento, Erza- susurro la rubia bajando la mirada, Natsu la miro de reojo, agarro su mano la cual estaba apoyada en sus muslos sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar.

-no importa, entonces, Gray tu y yo robaremos, y Lucy acompañaras a Natsu, quien hakeara las cámaras y desactivara los sensores de movimiento, Lucy podrás distraer a los guardias de seguridad, quienes vigilan desde una sala llenas de computadoras, desde allí ustedes hakearan, ¿Qué dicen?- pregunto la pelirroja, ellos asintieron, Igneel coloco los huevos revueltos en la mesa.

-lo has planeado bien, Erza, has crecido- la felicito dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza, ella sonrió.

-he aprendido del mejor- le contesto.

-sí, sí mucho amor de casi familia me asquea, ¿podemos comer ya?, tengo hambre- se quejó Natsu, lo que provocó las risas de los demás- por cierto Lucy… en tu habitación hay un regalo, me he enterado de que hoy es tu cumpleaños, Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo rascándose la cabeza y dedicándole una gran sonrisa, la rubia se sorprendió.

-Natsu… no tenías que hacerlo- susurro, el negó con la cabeza y la señalo con el dedo.

-de eso nada, lo hablaremos después a solas, ahora ve a verlo, eso sí, no te pierdas- le dijo, ella asintió antes de abrasarlo de golpe.

-gracias- susurro antes de besarle la mejilla avergonzándolo, se paró y corrió hacia su habitación, Erza y Gray se miraron y sonrieron malvadamente antes de mirar a Natsu, quien se había quedado atontado después de eso. ¿Solo eso, un beso en la mejilla y nada más?, luego de aquello que habían hecho la noche anterior, Lucy podía ser fría a veces.

-"lo hablaremos después a solas"- se burló Gray haciendo reír a Erza.

-oye, ¿de que tanto tiene que hablar ustedes dos?, ¿es algo que nosotros no debemos escuchar o qué?, no me digas, ¡le declararas tu amor!- se burló Erza haciéndolo sonrojar aún más por la vergüenza y la rabia.

-cállense- estallo el- ella es mi hermana, ¿Cómo haría algo así?- de repente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior recorrieron su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir mal, él lo había echo, con su propia hermana. Su rostro cambio, ahora se notaba algo triste.

-¿Natsu que sucede?- le pregunto Igneel, el trago saliva y lo miro a los ojos.

-creo que me he… me he enamorado de mi propia hermana- le dijo sorprendiéndolo, Erza bajo la mirada, Gray negó con la cabeza e Igneel suspiro.

-papa…- susurro Happy entre aquel silencio horrible que se había armado entre todos ellos, de repente, se escuchó un grito y unos cuantos ladridos, y, un golpe brusco contra el piso, Natsu se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia las escaleras.

-¡LUCY!- grito preocupado, subió las escaleras corriendo, la rubia estaba tirada en el suelo de su habitación riendo, enzima suyo había un perro peludo blanco, pequeño, que le lamia el rostro, le hacía cosquillas.

-para... no para…- le decía, Natsu suspiro y camino hacia ella, agarro al cachorro y se agacho a su lado.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Natsu abrasando al pequeño cachorro, la rubia se sentó y le sonrió.

-sí, muchas gracias- le dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre el para abrasarlo, el soltó al cachorro el cual les ladro, Natsu perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, la rubia rio junto a él.

-Lucy…- susurro el peli rosado al sentir la proximidad de la rubia, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que tenía que contenerse, ella le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Natsu- los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos de inocencia, desde la noche anterior, ambos se sentían extraños, la tentación los sucumbía, y eso era peligroso.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Igneel subiendo las escaleras, al verlos sonrió- Natsu, Lucy, levántense del suelo- se quejó, ambos asintieron, la rubia se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el como una niña pequeña.

-Igneel, Natsu me ha regalado un cachorrito- le dijo la rubia, él le sonrió.

-valla, eso es algo raro en Natsu, él nunca le ha regalado nada a nadie- le dijo, ella lo miro de reojo, él se sonrojo y desvió la mirada malhumorado.

-¿c-como lo llamaras?- pregunto el peli rosado, la rubia dudo un momento y luego alzo al cachorrito.

-Plue, su nombre será Plue- le contesto, ambos la miraron y suspiraron.

-siempre inventando nombres tan raros- dijeron al unísono con cansancio. Ella los miro confundida.

-el cachorro ha sido entrenado para obedecerte, nos podrá ayudar en los trabajos, él también es mitad mutante después de todo- le dijo el peli rosado caminando hacia ella.

-hablando de eso… tenemos que seguir hablando con Erza sobre cómo serán los planes- les hiso recordar la rubia, ambos asintieron.

-vamos abajo- le dijo Natsu agarrando su mano y comenzando a arrastrarla hacia las escaleras.

-no hay remedio… ya es tarde… ambos son uno mismo- susurro Igneel para su mismo mientras los veía caminar.

* * *

-¿entonces han entendido?- Erza les había explicado el plan detalladamente, había obligado a Natsu a marcar en los GPS cada parte del museo, donde había cámaras y donde trampas, estaban más que listos, la tarde se les había pasado rápido, Natsu había invitado a Lucy a salir al parque, donde se la había pasado de maravilla comprando cosas, Erza y ella habían hablado de cualquier cosa que se les pasaba por la cabeza y Gray, era el único aguas fiestas, Happy había jugado con Lucy y Natsu a tirarle una pelota de tenis al cachorro.

-esperemos que todo salga bien, Juvia y yo estaremos en la entrada vigilando- les dijo Igneel.

-entonces, comencemos- Natsu no dudo ni un segundo antes de agarrar a la rubia y salir corriendo hacia su auto, o más bien súper auto, al estar en los barrios altos, el había podido presumir su Ferrari último modelo.

-espera Natsu- le dijo la rubia pero este no presto atención alguna.

* * *

**Esto… creo que me pase con el lemon, pero…. Espero que les haya gustado y… esperen hacia el próximo cap. donde estará la charla entre Natsu y Lucy y algo más va a pasar en ese trabajo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de comentar :3**

**Gracias por leer…**


	8. Capitulo 8: Hermanos

Capítulo 8:

~*Hermanos*~

Lucy iba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, Natsu hablaba con Erza tras una radio que había colocada en el auto, miraba la ventana sin ganas, Natsu apoyo su mano en su muslo llamando su atención, lo miro sobresaltada, este le sonrió, puso el auto en piloto automático para acariciarle la mejilla con cariño.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto-desde esta mañana estas rara- la rubia se sonrojo y desvió su mirada.

-como no estarlo si alguien me violo- murmuro, Natsu suspiro pesadamente, volvía con ese tema.

-para empezar, no te viole, tú te has dejado, y para terminar…- él sonrió- se notaba en tu rostro que te había gustado, no lo puedes negar, te gusto- el acerco su rostro al de ella, quien estaba roja.

-mira Natsu, tener sexo con apenas conocernos no es normal, sabes- le dijo ella ignorando lo muy poco que recordaba de su infancia, y sus dudas sobre aquel niño de cabellos rosados muy parecido a él.

-pues… para mi padre y para mí es muy normal…. Sabes… Igneel antes de conocer a mi madre había tenido relaciones con ella, luego de eso ambos se conocieron más y comenzaron a salir- Lucy se sorprendió y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de relación tenían?- pregunto, Natsu rio.

-no hace falta conocer del todo a aquella persona con la cual quieres o has tenido relaciones, con el tiempo… se conocerán- ella asintió, se cruzó de brazos e inflo su mejillas.

-igual eres un bruto, eso dolió- susurro ella- sabias con quien tratabas, pero, aun así fuiste bruto- se quejó, Natsu suspiro.

-debí de hacerle caso a Gray sobre acostarme con chicas con experiencia, las vírgenes son muy problemáticas- murmuro, pero, al instante, recibió un buen golpe de la rubia.

-Natsu…- la voz de Erza los sobresalto a ambos, quienes miraron la radio- casi llegamos… antes que nada Happy queria decirte algo que no ha podido decirte antes- Natsu arqueo una ceja.

-¿y qué es?- pregunto algo confundido.

-¡feliz cumpleaños papa!- se escuchó la vocecita alegre del pequeño niño tras la radio, Lucy lo miro confundida.

-¿es tu… cumpleaños…?- murmuro la rubia, el asintió dándole una gran sonrisa.

-aunque parezca mentira, Natsu ha nacido el mismo día que voz Lucy, ambos tienen la misma edad- la rubia se sorprendió.

-Natsu… ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Tú me has dado tanto el día de hoy…- el negó con la cabeza- aunque sea un regalo te podría haber hecho- Natsu pego una carcajada.

-Lucy… la he pasado genial viéndote sonreír todo el día, ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude tener, además…. Lo de anoche también cuenta como un regalo- la rubia se sonrojo y desvió su mirada, Natsu acerco su rostro al de ella, acaricio su nariz con la de ella antes de rozar sus labios.

-¿anoche? ¿Qué ha pasado anoche, Natsu, Lucy?- pregunto Erza, Natsu miro la radio-¡respondan!- no le prestó atención, siguió besando a Lucy con cariño-¡Natsu!- él se separó pesadamente de la rubia y miro la radio con desprecio.

-eres muy molesta, te cortare- apoyo su dedo sobre un botón.

-no espera Natsu…- Erza no término la oración que él le había cortado.

-¿en que estábamos…?- pregunto el- ah cierto, tú me querías regalar algo…- murmuro, ella asintió.

-nada fuera de lo normal, por favor- le dijo esta, Natsu sonrió.

-tarde, estoy totalmente excitado, Lucy, y te digo algo, un buen regalo para mi serias tu, en mi cama… de noche… con un vestido súper sensual…- la rubia se sorprendió y sonrojo- pero… como estoy excitado ya nada de eso importa, dame tu regalo de una buena vez…- la beso bruscamente, haciéndola apoyarse contra la puerta del auto, el acaricio sus hombros con placer, su piel era sedosa, y le daba ganas de besarla, besar todo su cuerpo, verla completamente desnuda, ella intento separarse de él, no queria aquello, no en ese instante.

-Natsu…- murmuro intentando apartar su rostro de el de él, él se percató enseguida de aquello y se separó algo decepcionado, la miro a los ojos.

-lo siento…- susurro- siento forzarte en esto, siento lo de la noche anterior, siento haberte besado aquella vez, siento todo esto, Lucy, te estoy forzando a algo que tu no quieres- murmuro acomodándose en su asiento, la rubia lo miro y negó con la cabeza, Natsu acerco su mano a la radio y la prendió sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-no tienes por qué disculparte, Natsu- le susurro ella, él se sorprendió y la miro, ella se sonrojo y desvió su mirada- sa-sabes… t-tú me gustas… desde hace ya varios años… s-se muy poco de mi infancia, p-pero, pude recordarte y-y recordé q-que me gu-gustabas…- el rostro de ella era mucho más rojo que los cabellos de Erza, Natsu la miraba incrédulo, temblaba, ¿Qué había echo?, se preguntaba, había enamorado a su propia hermana, él le gustaba, desde mucho antes, ella lo recordaba, eso era lo peor. Si ella recordaba por si misma que eran hermanos terminaría muerto, ella caería en un gran shock.

-¿q-que?- tartamudeo, ella lo miro, aquella mirada tímida y sincera lo cautivaron enseguida.

-N-Natsu…- susurro ella, trago saliva armándose de valor otra vez, se acercó más a él, apoyo sus manos en su pecho- ¡TU ME GUSTAS!- grito antes de besarlo bruscamente.

-¡¿EHHH?!- se escucharon gritos atreves de la radio, y un duro golpe contra el suelo, Natsu reacciono enseguida y se separó bruscamente de ella, la cual se avergonzó ante sus acciones y se acurruco en su asiento.

-¡Lu-Lu-Lucy!- se escuchó su nombre atravesó de la radio, la voz sorprendida de Erza, al escucharla, Natsu se sorprendió.

-¿han escuchado?- pregunto desesperado- ¿Qué han escuchado?- dijo esta vez enojado.

-p-pues… desde que ella hablo… y… ¡estúpido te estás pasando!- le grito Erza por la radio, Natsu miro por la ventana, tenía razón, se habían pasado el museo.

-lo siento- murmuro malhumorado.

* * *

Lucy estaba en el pasillo algo nerviosa, le tocaba la parte más difícil, o eso creía ella, hacerse pasar por un guardia de seguridad, se sentía incomoda, Erza la había obligado a cambiarse con un vestido muy ajustado y de mangas cortas, azul y que le llegaba hasta los muslos, se había atado sus rubios cabellos en dos colas y tenía un gorro azul puesto con la insignia de los policías, usaba sus medias altas hasta sus rodillas y unas zapatillas de charol negras. Caminaba con nerviosismo, colgado en su bolsillo derecho, en su pecho, tenía una insignia falsa que le había creado Natsu para hacerse pasar como un guardia de seguridad. Le había costado dejarla ir, no queria que ella hiciese eso, incluso la había abrasado y había echo un puchero bárbaro para que ella no hiciese aquello, pero, no funciono, recibió un buen golpe de parte de Erza. Lucy caminaba despacio, trago saliva al llegar enfrente de la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban las computadoras, toco la puerta y trago una bocanada de aire.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- un hombre de cabellos negros salió, Lucy endureció, junto sus piernas y alzo su mano derecha y la apoyo sobre su frente, parecía una completa estúpida, pero, eso asían los soldados de su padre.

-s-soldado Heartfilia Natsume, sobrina directa del general Heartfilia- dijo ella con nerviosismo, no estaba segura si se comerían su mentira, aquel hombre la miro con desconfianza.

-descansa- le dijo el, ella asintió y bajo su mano, temblando se abraso a sí misma, empezó a mover inquieta sus piernas.

-m-mi tío me ha enviado aquí a q-que vigile las cámaras de seguridad- le dijo ella desviando su mirada.

-oye, ¿Por qué te tardas tanto?- un hombre de cabellos castaños salió detrás suyo, al ver a Lucy sus ojos brillaron.

-¿pero quién es esta hermosa muchacha? Ven, pasa, estoy tan feliz que el jefe haya pensado en nosotros y nos haya hecho este regalo- agarro a Lucy del brazo y la arrastro hacia dentro del cuarto, su rostro demostraba lo horrorizada que estaba.

-lo matare…- susurro Natsu quien estaba escondido en una esquina junto a Erza- les juro que lo matare- gruño, Erza le pego en la cabeza.

-cállate que nos descubrirán- murmuro malhumorada.

Lucy entro a la sala con cuidado, se sentó en una silla y converso un rato con aquellos guardias, quienes parecían querer interrogarla, ella les decía lo primero que se les pasaba por la cabeza, de vez en cuando miraba hacia las cámaras, las cuales mostraban el cómo llevaban la estatua de oro hacia su posición y la dejaban con cuidado, vigilada mientras la acomodaban y pulían. Al ver que los guardias y su padre se iban retirando poco a poco suspiro aliviada y les regalo una sonrisa falsa a aquellos guardas, los cuales le tomaron confianza, ella se paró y busco con su mirada algo de metal, lo encontró, había una silla echa solamente de metal, entrecerró los ojos, se fijó las cámaras, ya se habían ido todos los guardias. Desde aquella sala se escucharon gritos de terror y golpes. Cosa que estremecieron a Natsu, Lucy salió arrastrando de los pies a aquellos guardias, quienes tenían una soga o algo parecido de hierro alrededor de su cuerpo y que los apretaban, de ellos se encargaría Igneel. Natsu corrió hacia ella y le sonrió, antes de agarrarla y meterse a aquella sala, Natsu apoyo su mano en el picaporte, y, de la nada, muchas letras y números salieron protegiendo esa puerta.

-he puesto un escudo, al estar rodeado de cosas tecnológicas tengo aún más fuerza- le comento, ella asintió y se sentó en una silla frente a una pantalla.

-y allí van Gray y Erza, apresúrate y desactiva los sensores de movimiento, se quejó tambaleándose en aquella silla, las sillas con ruedas eran su debilidad, desde pequeña se subía a ellas y empezaba a girar, tenía que contenerse para no pasar vergüenza.

-ya va, ya va, Lucy estas mandona- se quejó Natsu sentándose en otra silla, a su lado, miro las pantalla y estiro sus manos sonándose sus dedos, una tableta táctil apareció enfrente de él, la cual comenzó a utilizar con rapidez, números y códigos que ella no entendía aparecían en las pantallas, Natsu estaba concentrado en eso, Lucy lo contemplaba con curiosidad, el tecleaba sin parar en la pantalla táctil, en sus ojos, aquellos números y códigos se reflejaban y les daban una tonalidad azul zafiro, que la cautivaron enseguida.

-Natsu… ¿lo has hecho?- pregunto la voz de Erza desde una radio, Natsu no despegaba su mirada de la pantalla y seguía tecleando a una velocidad impresionante.

-un poco más…- murmuro el, su mirada endureció, Lucy lo contemplo de pies a cabeza, lo veía distinto, nunca antes lo había visto tan concentrado en algo- ¡Listo!- dijo apretando una última tecla, en las pantallas unas letras rojas aparecieron haciendo un ruido extraño- Erza ya he terminado, ahora hagan su parte- les informo atravesó de la radio.

-¡tal y como esperábamos de ti, Natsu!- le dijo ella emocionada.

-lo has hecho bien, imbécil- le dijo Gray, Natsu pego una carcajada.

-vallan a robar de una vez- les dijo, se escucharon sus voces afirmando aquello antes de que la radio se apagase, Natsu suspiro y se echó en su asiento, aquellos números y aquella tableta táctil no desaparecía aun. Miro de reojo a Lucy quien lo miraba atenta y perdida en sus pensamientos, él le dedico una media sonrisa, la cual la hiso sonrojar- ¿Qué sucede, mi Lucy?- le dijo provocando que ella moviese incomoda sus piernas.

-e-eres increíble… Natsu…- susurro ella, el volvió a pegar una carcajada.

-no es nada, ahora, ven aquí, quiero tenerte cerca mío- le dijo dando palmaditas sobre sus piernas, ella desvió su mirada y asintió, se levantó avergonzada y camino hacia él.

-s-sabes… e-eres un pervertido- le dijo ella sentándose en sus piernas, el sonrió y la abraso con fuerza, ella se acurruco en su pecho, buscando su cariño, el beso su cuello.

-lo se… Lucy- le susurró al oído, su aliento chocaba en su oreja, haciendo que esta enrojeciera.

-por cierto, ¿Qué era de lo que hablaríamos, a solas?- pregunto la rubia haciendo memoria de aquella mañana.

-pues… s-sabes… yo nunca le había regalado algo a alguien para su cumpleaños, y entonces… queria que sepas que tu eres muy valiosa para mí, te he regalado a Plue para que este te proteja cuando yo no pueda estar a tu lado, cuando este malherido, Lucy, tú me importas demasiado, es por eso que quiero protegerte, de todos los riesgos posibles…- murmuro el, ella asintió acurrucándose aún más contra su pecho.

-gracias… por intentar protegerme, Natsu- el negó con la cabeza

-Lucy, casi te pierdo… casi mueres por mi culpa, por protegerme, así que, de ahora en más, yo daré hasta mi vida por ti- ella se sorprendió, se separó de su pecho de golpe y lo miro a los ojos.

-no digas eso… Natsu….- le dijo- no tienes por qué morir en mi lugar, no hay razón alguna- el negó con la cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

-si hay una razón, y es mi decisión, quiero hacerlo, quiero protegerte- le insistió, aquellos ojos suplicantes la dominaban, pero, tenía que contenerse, no queria que muriese por ella.

-¿Por qué?- insistió, el trago saliva y se sonrojo.

-¡por qué te amo!, ¿si, satisfecha?, te amo desde que éramos niños, Lucy, te amo desde el primer momento en el que te vi- ella se sorprendió y se separó brutamente de él, se paró y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, él se paró y camino hacia ella con cuidado a que en cualquier momento sacase su oz y lo matase- Lucy, eres la persona a la cual más amo, eres todo para mí, eres mi mundo, no quiero perderte- ella choco contra la pared, lo miro confundida

-Natsu- susurro, él se le acerco, acaricio su nariz con la de ella, poco a poco ella resbalo por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con el al frente suyo.

-Lucy… ya no puedo más… tenía que decírtelo... tenía que hacer aquello la noche anterior, el simple hecho de pensar en que tu podrías enamorarte de otra persona me estaba volviendo loco- susurro, ella lo miro con cariño y lágrimas en los ojos.

-tonto- murmuro mientras le acariciaba su mejilla, le dedico una sonrisa antes de besarlo brutamente.

El acaricio sus piernas con placer, queria hacer algo más, pero, tenía que contenerse, ya que, estaban a mitad de un trabajo. Beso su cuello con placer, hiso un pequeño camino de besos hacia su oreja, la cual lamio y mordió haciéndola gemir, ella lo beso en el cuello haciéndolo estremecer. Lucy tenía un mal presentimiento, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que algo iba a pasar. Besaba con torpeza a Natsu, ella lo queria… pero… ¿de qué forma? Se sentía confundida. Le gustaba, sí, pero, no entendía de qué forma se sentía atraída por él. Escucho un ruido proveniente de afuera de la sala, escucharon varios tiros, Natsus e separo de ella y miro hacia la puerta, antes de intercambiar una mirada, él se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse, ella agarro la radio, de la nada, la puerta se abrió, Natsu se puso a la defensiva, ella lo miro con cautela, sus peores miedos se revelaban. Jude estaba apuntándoles con un arma. Les habían tendido una trampa.

-qué lindo es volver a verlos, Natsu, Lucy- susurro este Natsu no dudo ni un instante, se colocó enfrente de la rubia.

-quédate detrás de mí…- susurro, esta trago saliva y agarro su collar dispuesta a estirarlo y romperlo- no lo hagas- murmuro, ella asintió contra todos sus principios.

-que valiente de tu parte, proteger a tu querida familia- le dijo Jude con sarcasmo, en eso, Igneel le dedico una patada por detrás.

-Natsu, Lucy, rápido escapen, yo lo distraeré- les dijo, ambos asintieron, Natsu endureció su mirada, agarro la mano de la rubia antes de comenzar a arrastrarla, pero, Jude fue rápido, se levantó y les volvió a apuntar con su arma.

-adivinen que tipo de balas tengo- dijo con una gran sonrisa- sí, son todas de oro fundido con plástico, la debilidad de Lucy, les juro que soy capaz de matarla ahora mismo si hacen un movimiento en falso- les advirtió, Lucy lo miro seria.

-¿Por qué matar a tu propia hija?- pregunto Lucy sorprendiendo a Igneel, Jude rio.

-tú no eres mi hija, eres hija de Layla, pero no mía- le dijo, ella se sorprendió y lo miro incrédula.

-¿q-que?- susurro casi sin aliento la rubia, Natsu la miro con miedo y serio.

-como te he dicho, Heres hija de Layla, yo no soy tu padre, tu verdadero padre es…- Igneel lo interrumpió de golpe.

-¡cállate!- le grito, Lucy los miro incrédula.

-ella tiene que saberlo, así, deja de portar este apellido- se quejó, Igneel lo miro con odio, Jude desvió su mirada hacia ella, quien se ocultó con miedo detrás de Natsu- Lucy, escucha con atención, tu y Natsu son hermanos, tu Heres hija de Igneel, ¿has entendido? No tienes por qué llevar este apellido, no lo mereces, eres hija de un bastardo- Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, con miedo, tenía muchos sentimientos en pie, se apartó al instante de Natsu, lo miro con miedo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, Natsus e volteo y negó con la cabeza.

-no…- susurro la rubia con miedo, y pensando ¿Qué había echo? Ella y el habían tenido relaciones, ellos se habían besado, ellos habían hecho algo imperdonable, algo mal visto para la sociedad.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu, ella negó con la cabeza, el intento acercársele, pero ella se agacho al instante y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos.

-¡no te me acerques!- le grito con miedo, el desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, ella comenzó a sollozar- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- susurro- tú lo sabias… pero aun así… aun así insististe con esto… ¡aun así me has tocado!- lo miro a los ojos, él se sentía realmente avergonzado, ella estaba confundida, mareada, se sentía sucia, tocada, no entendía el porqué.

-Lucy…- le susurro Igneel, ella negó con la cabeza, apoyando sus manos en sus mejillas y mirando al suelo, sorprendida y atontada.

-he tenido relaciones con mi propio hermano…- susurro ella incrédula, sorprendiendo a Jude e Igneel antes de caer desmayada allí mismo.

* * *

**Lo siento por la demora, me he peleado con mi amiga con la que hago este fic, y bueno, me ha costado hacer este cap., ósea, la trama ya tengo todo, pero no sabía qué hacer con los diálogos xDD se me ocurrían cosas, pero necesitaba su ayuda. En fin, aquí está el capítulo, espero y que les haya gustado, no sé si quedo dramático la parte de Lucy cuando descubre aquello, pero, ya me dirán XDD **


	9. Capitulo 9: Estoy loca

Capitulo 8:

~*Estoy loca*~

"hermanos", esa era la única palabra que resonaba en su cabeza. Ahora ella entendía todo, entendía el por qué el la había acogido en su casa, el por qué la cuidaba. Pero, lo peor de todo aquel problema, era que la amaba, y ella se sentía extrañamente atraída hacia él, eso no era todo, ambos habían tenido relacione, el la había tocado sabiendo que era su hermana. Sabiendo que lo suyo seria prohibido. Había perdido el sentido de todo, su vida era una mentira, los días para ella pasaban como si nada mientras estaba encerrada en su habitación acostada en su cama, en shock, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, todo le daba igual de ahora en más, había perdido el sentido de seguir viviendo, ¿para qué seguir viviendo si le seguirán mintiendo?, cada día despertaba sin ganas de vivir, cada vez peor, solo ella queria estar sola, su mejor compañía era su conciencia, la cual estaba rota en miles de pedazos, se había rendido ante el pasado, había dejado de creer hace rato en dios, ¿para qué rogarle que todo sea un sueño si el no aria nada? Se sentía muerta desde que recibió esa noticia. Su conciencia le susurraba sin parar que no merecía vivir, no merecía seguir sufriendo de aquella manera, le decía que agarre un arma y terminase todo, pero algo la detenía. ¿Cuántos gritos ahogados y cuantas lágrimas desperdiciadas dándole millones de vueltas acerca de aquello? No queria seguir sufriendo de aquella manera, su vida entera era una mentira, ¿Quién era ella? ¿En qué más le habían mentido? ¿Cuál era su verdadero nombre? ¿Y su apellido? ¿De quién era hija? ¿Era verdad aquello? ¿Natsu podría ser en verdad su hermano? Lucy se encontraba escribiendo una carta, mientras lloraba, sus manos temblaban, al terminarla camino hacia el baño de su habitación, se miró al espejo, pálida, ojerosa, pero aun así, hermosa, su piel parecía de porcelana, incluso sus labios estaban pálidos, inconscientemente agarro su collar y lo convirtió en algo afilado, ella lo único que hacía era imaginarse en el suelo, tirada, muerta, no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza, tendría que hacerlo, era la única manera de solucionarlo todo, o eso pensaba ella, si moría todos sus problemas e irían, había echo todo mal en su vida, solo queria irse de allí, morirse y volver a nacer como una nueva. Agarro con fuerza aquel objeto afilado antes de apoyarlo sobre su mano izquierda y cortarse con fuerza una y otra, y otra vez, haciendo que su mano sangrara y sangrara, lo mismo hiso con el otro brazo, cortes profundos y que la hacían perder sangre en cantidad, la miro caer lentamente antes de caer ella desmayada al frio suelo.

La puerta de la habitación de Lucy estaba entre abierta, Natsu le llevaba la comida junto con Plue, quien corría emocionado, al ver así la puerta se extrañó, desde hacía días que ella no salía, entro a la habitación, al verla vacía pensó que debía de estar en su baño dándose un buen baño, dejo a un lado la bandeja de comida, camino hacia el baño, la puerta estaba entreabierta, lentamente entro, y, lo que vio lo dejo casi en shock. Lucy estaba tirada en el suelo, perdía sangre en cantidad, sus heridas debían de sanar ya que era una mutante, pensó, pero en eso, se acordó de que ella no había comido nada en estos últimos días, al no comer su cuerpo no tiene fuerzas para regenerarse ni para controlar el metal. Al instante reacciono, callo de rodillas al suelo, le tomo el pulso, aún estaba a tiempo de salvarla, miro desesperado por todo el baño, buscando algo con lo cual atar sus muñecas para que la hemorragia parase. Pero nada.

-¡IGNEEL!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón se había parado en ese momento, la piel de Lucy cada vez era más blanca, y, mucho más fría, eso alarmo aún más a Natsu.- ¡IGNEEL NESECITO AYUDA, MALDITA SEA, RAPIDO!- grito aún más fuerte, pero, por un instante, dudo que lo escuchasen ya que la mansión era enorme, agarro a la rubia entre sus brazos y se paró antes de comenzar a correr hacia fuera de su habitación, ella era liviana por suerte, bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, seguido de Plue quien no dejaba de ladrar- ¡AYUDA!- grito al ver que la respiración de aquella rubia era mucho más débil, apenas y respiraba-¡IGNEEL, GRANDINE, ALGUIEN, NESECITO AYUDA!- al pisar el ultimo escalón callo de rodillas al suelo casi llorando, no podía creer que ella se hiciese aquello, no podía tolerar la idea de que muriese en sus brazos, y el allí, sin poder hacer nada, no podía imaginarse un mundo sin ella, la mujer a la que amaba, y, su hermana.

-Natsu que sucede…- la voz de Erza se apagó en el segundo en el que vio a Lucy llena de sangre, y Natsu manchado de la sangre de la joven muchacha- ¡LUCY!- grito antes de correr hacia ellos- IGNEEL RAPIDO- grito hacia la cocina, Igneel salió a regañadientes, pensando que tal vez sería otra broma o tontería de Natsu para preocuparlo, la última vez que había hecho tanto escándalo había sido por un simple corte de dedo, así que ya no se preocuparía más por sus gritos, pero, al ver a Lucy quedo en shock.

-no respira, ¡LUCY NO RESPIRA!- grito el pelirrosa alarmando aún más a sus amigos, incluso al pequeño Happy quien estaba observando con ojos llorosos desde la puerta de la cocina agarrado a Grandine, quien lo abrasaba con fuerza.

-¡GRAY LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA Y AHORA!- le ordeno Igneel mientras corría hacia el peli rosado.

-¡Lucy resiste porfavoor, Lucy, resiste!- le suplicaba el abrasándola con más fuerza.

* * *

-¿Cómo se…encuentra?- le preguntaba Natsu a un doctor, el cual revisaba una libreta.

-unos segundos más y moría de no haber llegado aquí lo antes posible, su salud es delicada en estos momentos Natsu- le dijo, aquel doctor era un viejo amigo de Igneel, así que podría ocultar la identidad de ellos hasta que Lucy se estabilizase y le diesen el alta médica.

-ya veo…- murmuro desviando su mirada, a su lado, había una señora de cabellos castaños largos y ojos marrones, lucía una falda corta y una camisa blanca que dejaba a medio abotonar

-Señor Dragneel, ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?- Natsu la miro y asintió lentamente con dudas- mi nombre es Cana Alberona, soy una estudiante de psicología…- Natsu no le dejo terminar de hablar que ya la había agarrado de los hombros.

-¡¿CANA?!- grito sorprendido- soy yo Natsu, tu compañero de secundaria, ¿no te acuerdas que te ayude con tu adicción al alcohol?- la morocha se sonrojo al acordarse de su adicción, le pego una buena patada, como era de esperar de ella.

-ni me lo recuerdes inútil, una vez que intento ser buena psicóloga tú lo arruinas todo- Natsu se levantó de golpe dispuesto a darle una paliza, cuando se acordó donde se encontraba en realidad.

-como sea, ve al punto- murmuro malhumorado.

-¿sabes que pudo llevar a Lucy a hacer esto?- le pregunto- podría ser algún problema psicológico, ¿se ha estado comportando de una extraña manera?- Natsu dudo unos cuantos minutos, miro a través de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Lucy, recostada sobre la cama mientras las enfermeras la revisaban.

-creo que… la noticia de que somos hermanos la sorprendió tanto, que hasta se arrepintió de acostarse conmigo y… su padre le ha mentido mucho tiempo…

-¡ ¿Te acostaste con tu propia hermana?!- estallo Cana, Natsu se sonrojo, pero no lo negó, Cana lo miro con asco por unos instantes, pero, al ver los ojos de Natsu, verdes, brillando y forzando a que sus lágrimas no saliesen, llenos de tristezas ablando su mirada a una de lastima, con tan solo verlo comprendió los sentimientos que el tenia hacia la rubia, apoyo su mano en su hombro lentamente- Natsu, si hablo con Lucy puede que esta se sienta mejor, soy psicóloga después de todo… además… creo que algo más la llevo a esto…- murmuro mirando hacia la habitación.

-pero eso no le quita el simple hecho de que somos hermanos…-susurro, Cana negó con la cabeza.

-¿hermanos de sangre?- pregunto, Natsu dudo, no lo sabía- Natsu, ¿son hermanos de sangre en realidad?- el negó con dudas.

-no lo sé…- murmuro, Cana lo miro serio.

-entonces podrían hacerse análisis y comprobarlo, pero aun así, esto no cierra, Lucy ha intentado matarse por otra cosa, lo presiento…- murmuro desviando su mirada, Natsu asintió lentamente- no te preocupes, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- le susurro abrasándolo.

-Cana…- susurro Natsu, pero en eso sintió un olor extraño- hueles a… alcohol… ¿estuviste bebiendo?- ella rio nerviosa al separase de él.

* * *

Lucy abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sentía perdida, desorientada, se sentó en la cama bruscamente mareándose, estiro su brazo derecho con dolor, sintió las agujas clavadas contra su piel, le dio miedo, siempre le daban miedos las agujas, era como Natsu, no había duda alguna, ambos eran hermanos. O eso pensó ella. Natsu se levantó de golpe y se sentó a su lado en la cama, la agarro antes de que pudiese caerse desmayada, había perdido bastante sangre, la ayudo a sentarse en una posición más cómoda con la camilla, ella simplemente lo miraba perdida, él se preocupaba tanto por ella, Natsu le acaricio su rostro apartando algunos mechones de cabello, luego miro el suero y la bolsa de sangre, le estaban pasando sangre. Había sido difícil de encontrar un donante con un parecido a su sangre, al ser mutantes tenían raros tipos sanguíneos, como por ejemplo el de Lucy, le había tocado AB-.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto, los ojos de Natsu se notaban entristecidos, adoloridos, el no queria que ella sufriese de aquella manera, él la amaba tanto.

-bien…- su voz áspera la sorprendió, Natsu la atrajo hacia su pecho con cuidado, ella se largó a llorar- ¿Natsu… quien soy yo? ¿Cómo me llamo realmente? ¿Cuál es mi apellido?- le pregunto sorpresivamente.

-¿por eso has intentado suicidarte?- le pregunto, ella lentamente asintió.

-no se de quien soy hija, no se mi verdadera identidad- murmuro- pero lo peor, es que soy tu hermana, Natsu ¿esto está bien? ¿Está bien amar a tu propia hermana?- el negó con la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas y abrasándola aún más fuerte.

-no lo sé Lucy, no lo sé, tal vez este mal visto, sí, pero no me importa nada, yo te amo, y quiero estar contigo… Lucy eres lo más importante que tengo, y, si intentas suicidarte de nuevo te juro que moriré contigo- ella aspiro los ojos de par en par, Natsu nunca rompía sus promesas, el sería capaz de morir si ella moría.

-no… Natsu… no- susurro intentando separarse de él, pero no el dejo, la abraso con más fuerza.

-por favor ya no sufras Lucy, esto tiene una solución, Igneel ha mandado la orden de hacernos análisis de sangre, eso comprobara todo, estarán mañana por la mañana, les ha dicho que es urgente- la rubia se sorprendió y asintió acurrucándose aún más contra él, en el fondo de su corazón queria que esos análisis diesen negativo, rogaba que diesen negativo, había, por fin, entendido sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Natsu…- susurro llamando toda su atención- no me importa si nuestra relación es imposible, ya no me importa nada…- susurro- tu eres mi único sustento en estos momento, Natsu, ayúdame a saber todo acerca de mí, por favor…- Natsu asintió lentamente, ella intento acariciar su mejilla, pero el dolor de sus heridas y las agujas que tenía puestas pasándole sangre y suero.

-Lucy…- le susurro el- la única manera de saberlo todo es comunicándonos con Jude…- le susurro, esta asintió, lo sabía perfectamente- hasta que podamos verle intenta no volver a caer en la locura, por favor, no vuelvas a intentar suicidarte… sabes lo que are si no…- ella asintió, ni ella misma sabia el por qué lo había echo, era como si alguien la hubiese estado controlando, en aquel entonces ella no era ella misma, era otra persona.

-Natsu… te amo…- susurro ella sorprendiéndolo, se sonrojo y lo miro a los ojos con cariño- Natsu, te amo, amo a mi propio hermano, es una locura, pero sé que esto no es algo pasajero, sé que quiero estar contigo siempre…- murmuro ella, el la miro atontado antes de besarla bruscamente, había deseado tanto hacer aquello, pero, ella desde que se había enterado de aquello no queria ni verlo.

-¿pero qué…?- Erza, justo Erza y Juvia tenían que romper tan hermoso momento, o eso pensó, ahora que ella sabía todo, ¿aun así se dejaba besar por su hermano?, pensaron aquellas dos muchachas shockeadas, pero, en cierto sentido entendían sus sentimientos.

-Na-Natsu….- murmuro Erza intentando no sacara el tema.

-si lo sé, lo siento, esto está mal, creo que saldré a tomar algo de aire, hasta luego Onee-chan- el pelirrosa miro a Lucy quien estaba sonrojada, le dedico una sonrisa atrevida al decir la última palabra "onee-chan", tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

-Lucy, ¿estas segura de esto?- le pregunto Juvia caminando hacia ella- si los resultados dan positivo…- no queria ni pensar en su reacción.

- dejemos este tema para mas tarde, Juvia, Lucy necesita hablar de otras cosas…- ella asintió, Erza se sentó en una silla frente a Lucy- bueno estuve pensando mucho y… ¿Lucy Natsu ha sido tu primer hombre? Dime cuando ha pasado? Como y dónde?- le pregunto Erza sorprendiéndola, ella se sonrojo y la miro avergonzada, Juvia la miro con dudas.

-ahora que lo pienso… en ningún momento te he visto entrar en el cuarto de Natsu… ni te he visto con él en otros cuartos…- susurro.

-¡¿acaso me espías Juvia?!- le pregunto casi a gritos, ella asintió

-Gray me ha pedido que sea tu amiga, y como buen ejemplo de empezar una relación es acosándote- lo dijo con tan sinceridad y con una gran sonrisa que le causó un miedo tremendo a la rubia.

* * *

**Siento no actualizar mis fics, últimamente he tenido millones de problemas y he estado muy ocupada con diseño gráfico, me exigen demasiado, además, tuve problemas en el instituto, al parecer el director se enfadó conmigo no sé por qué, y no me deja inscribirme para el próximo año, he estado buscando otros institutos y eso lleva su tiempo, además que tuve inconvenientes con mi familia, pero bueno, después de tanto tiempo aquí está el capítulo, siento que sea muy corto, además no sé si quedo bien, el cap. que viene creo que are que salga todo a la luz, este es un fic corto, así que dentro de poco lo termino. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**~*Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo cap.*~**


	10. Capitulo 10: Resultados

Capitulo 10:

~*Resultados*~

Lucy estaba sentada jugando un videojuego en la portátil, que Natsu le había regalado apenas salió, tenia todos los juegos de esa saga, el GTA V, esperaba a Natsu, quien había ido a buscar los análisis de sangre, los cuales se habían atrasado un mes, todavía no le daban el alta, Lucy tenía muchos problemas de salud últimamente, Juvia estaba a su lado nerviosa, últimamente había estado más que nerviosa, Lucy dejo de jugar para mirarla, Erza estaba peinando a Lucy con una trenza.

-Juvia que sucede?- pregunto, ella se estremeció y la miro

-Lucy… bueno…- susurro, trago saliva- Gray… él me ha dicho que no te lo diga… pero…- Lucy la miro confundida- han enviado… hace unos días… un examen de embarazo tuyo… estos síntomas nos preocupan… últimamente has estado muy débil y necesitas mucha sangre, estas delgada y… no engordas aunque comas como si fuese la última vez que comerías… mi madre tuvo los mismos síntomas al quedar embarazada de mí, y, murió en el parto, al ser un mutante con orejas de lobo y cola de lobo mi desarrollo ha sido casi similar al de un animal, pero, yo misma he matado a mi madre con mis garras… Gray tiene miedo a que mueras, no, mejor dicho a qué estés embarazada- Lucy empalideció de golpe y toco su vientre- pero, es raro, tú no eres una mutante con rasgos de animales… al estar embarazadas algunos de nuestros hijos nacen así…- Lucy trago saliva y miro a Erza, ella asintió, Juvia seguía hablando sola, negando todo con nerviosismo, Lucy respiro onda, tenía miedo, estaba pálida.

-Ju-Juvia…- susurro su nombre con miedo, ella la miro de reojo y al verla abrió los ojos de par en par, Lucy sonrió levemente, sus orejas de gato doradas y su cola peluda dorada juguetona estaban fuera, se movían atentas- Nya…- dijo mostrando sus colmillos gatunos, ahora sí que Juvia estaba más que preocupada, es más, por poco y moría de un infarto.

-Lucy siempre ha ocultado su otra mitad, herencia de su madre, nunca se la ha mostrado a nadie, solo a mi… los análisis de embarazo darán negativo, al tener dos tipos de mutación y al usarlas mucho, Lucy tiene esos síntomas, su cuerpo apenas y puede descansar, además su parte felina ha despertado y bueno, eso…. No te preocupes, Lucy no puede estar embarazada de ese idiota, si todavía no fue capaz de embarazar a ninguna prostituta- Juvia asintió algo atontada, Lucy miro a Erza, sus orejas endurecieron y se agacharon dando a entender sus sentimientos, su cola se dejó de mover, su mirada felina demostraba tristeza y enojo.  
-el… se ha acostado con prostitutas?- pregunto algo decepcionada.

-pero, desde que te conoció dejo de hacerlo, Lu, no te preocupes.-Susurro Erza acariciando su oreja izquierda, su cola comenzó a moverse complacida, feliz de poder dejar salir sus orejas y su cola, siempre tenía que esconderlas, incluso estando sola en la mansión, nunca las había sacado, había reprimido el deseo felino por tanto tiempo, que, hasta era un placer poder estar de aquella manera, es más, deseaba poder desnudarse en ese momento para estirarse como toda una gata.  
-Erza, Juvia… ¿podrían dejarme a solas con Lucy?... los análisis…. Ya están listos…- Natsu entro algo tímido hacia la habitación, ambas se miraron y asintieron, Lucy callo a la realidad en ese instante, había estado flotando tras las caricias de su amiga, Erza y Juvia salieron caminando lentamente, Juvia miro de reojo a Natsu antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿qué?- pregunto Lucy algo atontada mientras miraba su mano donde estaba la vía para el suero, por suerte, le habían sacado todo el ese lio y le habían dejado la abuja donde le pasaban los medicamentos, Natsu rio, una sonrisa que la dejo más que atontada, seductora, esa era la palabra perfecta para aquello.  
-lidas orejas, hacía años que no las veía- susurro acercándosele, no sin antes señalar la puerta y que, de la nada, se cerrase con llave, las cámaras dejaron de funcionar, Natsu estiro su mano hacia ella mientras con la otra cerraba la portátil y corría la mesita a un lado, le acaricio con delicadeza una de sus orejas haciéndola sonrojar.  
-Natsu…- susurro, él le mostro el sobre sin abrir, el cual contenía los resultados, trago saliva, se sentó a su lado, le agarro ambas manos y la miro a los ojos  
-pase lo que pase, te prometo que, jamás, pero jamás te dejare, mantendremos distancias, pondremos puntos a nuestra relación, esto me duele, demasiado, pero, aunque sea por última vez… déjame…- fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella para rosar sus labios, un beso delicado, suave, se separó de ella enseguida  
-Natsu… no creo que pueda soportarlo… yo… te amo… no tolero la idea de ser tu hermana- susurro ella abrasándolo de golpe- te amo, siempre lo are, esto me duele más a mí que at- susurro, él le correspondió el abraso con placer.  
-Lucy… también te amo…- se preguntaban, ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con ellos dos?, ¿Qué tanto más tenían que sufrir esos dos?- tu eres mi mundo, pase lo que pase nunca te dejare, aun sin poderte tocar, aun si poderte besar, prometo estar a tu lado por siempre, tú me perteneces, tu eres mi mujer y de nadie más…- susurro, ella se separó un poco de el para verlo a los ojos.  
-Natsu…. Tócame…- murmuro- tal vez sea la última vez que podrás hacerlo…- murmuro ella, Natsu trago saliva, pero la beso bruscamente, ella le correspondió el beso, algo en el interior le impedía seguir a Natsu, le gritaba que no lo hiciese, que estaba mal, que los análisis darían positivo, se separó de ella molesto.  
-no… tu eres… eres mi hermana…- susurro, ella lo miro con tristeza y ojos llorosos.  
- te amo…- susurro- te amo tanto…- Natsu apretó con fuerza sus manos  
- miremos el resultado, esto lo decidirá todo- susurro agarrando la carta, la abrió lentamente, Lucy lo miro nerviosa y al punto de estallar en llanto, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, ahogador, Natsu leyó atento y con nerviosismo los análisis, empalideció de golpe, bajo el papel y miro a Lucy, trago saliva, ella comenzó a llorar.  
-no puede ser…- murmuro ella, Natsu no pudo ocultarlo más y se largó a reír, una gran sonrías se dibujó en su rostro, ella lo miro con confusión, los ojos de Natsu se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-Lucy, no somos hermanos!- le dijo, ella se sorprendió, pero, al instante una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se echó contra el pecho de su amado para largarse a llorar desconsolada, todos sus temores habían desvanecido, beso a Natsu con torpeza, este le correspondió el beso enseguida. Ambos estaban más que felices por aquello, nada tenía sentido, sí, pero, los demás problemas los dejarían a un lado, ese momento querían estar apartado de todo. Se separaron jadeantes, Natsu la miro a Lucy con cariño.  
-tu lengua esta áspera- se quejó, ella se sonrojo y desvió su mirada.  
-lo siento…- susurro, Natsu agarro la cola de Lucy y comenzó a juguetear con ella sonrojándola, su cola era algo privado, sentía como si la estuviesen tocando en algún lugar íntimo, se le escapo un gemido, Natsu sonrió.  
-es lo que más amo de ti, mi linda gatita- susurro el, ella le beso la barbilla.  
-te amo…- murmuro- soy feliz… Natsu, contigo soy más que feliz- ella se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho.

* * *

Igneel entraba a la habitación junto con los demás, esos dos habían estado encerrados por un buen rato, casi era hora del remedio de Lucy, al entrar se sorprendió, Lucy dormía contra el pecho de Natsu, el cual también estaba dormido, en su rostro, se marcaba una sonrisa complacida, el la mesita, sobre la portátil, estaban los estudios los agarro y leyó, se quedó atontado pero feliz de aquello, Erza suspiro y los miro con ternura, ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Lucy movía feliz su cola mientras ronroneaba en sueños, Erza negó con la cabeza y miro a Igneel, el cual rio por lo bajo, ella nunca antes la habían visto tan feliz, incluso, feliz y complacida de poder sacar sus orejas y su cola, era raro, pero, Lucy no había preguntado de quien era hija hasta ahora, Layla nunca pero nunca había sido una mutante con rasgos animales, solo el tiempo le diría todo a aquella rubia. Por suerte, habían dejado salir a Lucy al día siguiente, se la veía feliz de volver a casa, pero, como siempre, se había perdido apenas y entraron, Natsu se había matado de risa al verla por las cámaras buscarlo por todos lados, creía que estaba en la parte este, pero, en realidad estaba en la oeste, se reía mientras la contemplaba desde una pantalla táctil, él estaba en su oficina, y cada vez que ella pasaba por allí el contenía las risas, en una se había tropezado con su largo vestido y caído al suelo, luego se terminó hartando y se quitó los tacones, paso por la venta y al ver a un pájaro sus orejas salieron enseguida, intento saltar para atraparlo pero casi se caía, Lucy estaba llena de sorpresas. Pasaba ya cansada por la oficina de Natsu cuando lo escucho reírse, Natsu se había olvidado por completo de su buen sentido auditivo, entro a la oficina abriendo las puertas de par en par, y cerrándolas bruscamente, el salto de donde estaba y la miro con miedo.

-te he estado buscando, eres un tonto, sabes que me pierdo con facilidad!- le grito enojada, Natsu rio  
-deja de maullar gatita- se rio el, ella se sonrojo y agarro sus orejas  
-NO ME LLAMES ASI!- grito, Natsu rio u se acercó a ella.  
- Lucy… eres hermosa, sabes…. Te amo- susurro acariciándole sus mejillas sonrojadas  
-Na-Natsu…. También te amo…- susurro abrasándolo de golpe.  
-o-oye… - ella se separó un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos- Lucy… quiero… yo… he estado reflexionando sobre este tema y….- la soltó bruscamente, ella lo miro confundida, él se sonrojo y desvió su mirada mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo- Lucy Heartfilia…. T-tu…- susurro abriendo una cajita y extendiéndosela- ¿q-quisieras ser mi esposa?- pregunto ella se sonrojo y sorprendió  
-HE!- grito, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Na-Natsu…- susurro, sus labios temblaban- yo… si! Si quiero!- grito de llorando de la felicidad  
-de enserio?- pregunto atontado, ella asintió, él le agarro su mano y le coloco el anillo de diamante en su dedo.  
-Natsu… soy feliz…- susurro besándolo bruscamente.

* * *

**Siento no haber puesto lemon, tenía más que planeado ponerlo, pero no sé por qué no pude escribirlo, no me salían las palabras de cómo hacerlo, perdonen últimamente abandone mis fics, no sé qué me pasa, gracias a una amiga mi sueño de ser escritora se ha desboronado y, no tengo ni ganas de escribir, además, es por eso, además me he quedado seca, no tengo ideas para este fic, si no par aunó Natsu x oc, que creo que no quedare tranquila hasta escribirlo, pero no lo escribiré, prometo actualizar más seguidos mis fics, me siento mal por eso, no tengo ganas de nada, apenas y puedo editar fotos, quiero seguir mis fics, pero no puedo, tampoco veo anime, hace dos meces que deje de ver anime, además, desde que terminaron las vacaciones de invierno siento que nunca poder cumplir mi sueño de escritora a cómo voy, debe de ser eso, no lo sé, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**


End file.
